Asesinatos II
by Monkey D Victoria
Summary: Luffy y Zoro son detectives y su aburrida rutina se ve interrumpida cuando una mujer decide intentar suicidarse en una Iglesia de Santa Fe, pero solo tendrán una pista Utah, y esa será su único indicio, que los llevará a encontrase con viejas amigas de otro gran caso. Pero lo que ninguno de los 4 sabe, es que el destino unió sus casos, encendiendo sentimientos peligrosos, otra vez.
1. I

**¡Hola a todos los lectores! Aquí vuelvo con este fic, para los que no lo saben, es la continuación de otro mio anterior llamado Asesinatos I. Para los que ya lo han leído, espero que les haya gustado el final y ya pronto habrá más LuNa. ¡Lo prometo! Claro... También ZoRo. Les prometo que habrá más de los dos.**

 **Ahora si, les dejo el fic y ojala les guste.**

Los habían despertado a las cinco de la mañana. Aun era temprano para recibir llamadas de emergencias, y todo por que a alguien se le daba por suicidarse a ese horario ¡Maldición! Zoro giró el manubrio hacía la derecha y el auto hizo exactamente lo mismo. Luffy se frotó un ojo debido al cansancio, soltó un gran bostezó y luego de cerrar la boca, la volvió a abrir para decir:

\- **¿Dónde es esta vez? -**

\- **La Basílica de San Francisco de Asís, Santa Fe -** Zoro dio uno pequeños golpecitos a su GPS

\- **¿Qué nunca nos va a tocar otro estado? -** Murmuró Luffy mientras suspiraba

\- **¿Quién sabe? Sin embargo... Nuevo México es muy lindo -** Zoro contempló aquellos paisajes áridos típicos de la zona

\- **Casi todos los colegas han sido desparramados en Estados Unidos... Nosotros deberíamos estar... en Nueva York, Montana, Chicago, California... -** Luffy quedó pensativo mientras pasaban junto a un lugar de comida rápida - **Aun así... -** El cartel se alejó lo suficiente como para que el morocho pudiera volver a prestar atención en lo que hablaba - **¿De qué se trata? ¿Una suicida religiosa? -**

 **\- No tengo idea -** Comentó el peliverde - **No hay edificios muy altos en Santa Fe, quizás sea esa la razón por la prefirió la Iglesia -**

Frenaron a media cuadra del lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo el operativo para rescatar, no solo física sino psicológicamente, a la persona. Al poner un pie en el suelo, ambos tuvieron que evadir a decenas de personas que habían decidido dejar de hacer su trabajo rutinario, para contemplar como una mujer de cortos cabellos rubios amenazaba con dejarse caer contra el duro pavimento. Llegaron hacía donde se encontraban los oficiales de la policía.

\- **Fullbody -** Lo llamó el peliverde al verlo de espaldas

\- **Oh, son ustedes -** Comentó al verlos, puso los ojos en blanco ¿Por qué siempre se tenían que meter los investigadores de alto rango? - **Tenemos todo controlado -**

 **\- No la han bajado, nada esta controlado -** Luffy colocó sus brazos en su nuca y contempló hacía arriba ¿Cuál podía ser la razón por la que las personas tomaran esa decisión?

\- **Tenemos a expertos convenciéndola para que se entregue y no siga con esa locura -** Afirmó con una sonrisa burlona

\- **Nos llamaron por el hecho de que no esta solucionado, ya ha pasado tiempo Fullbody, y esa mujer sigue allí arriba -** Zoro clavó su mirada en él - **Luffy ve arriba y solucionalo, se te dan bien esas cosas -**

\- **¡ Si ! -** Sonrió éste y corrió hacía adentro de la Iglesia

\- **Pero... -**

Luffy ingresó en la iglesia y corrió por los pasillos para llegar a una gran escalera de caracol que se alzaba hacía un balcón interno. Una vez allí, se encaminó al extremo derecho y subió por una escalera más pequeña que llevaba hacía uno de los dos enormes campanelas. Una vez allí, salió por los gigantescos huecos que la iglesia poseía.

\- **¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? -** Preguntó uno de los policías psicológicos

\- **Mi nombre es Monkey D Luffy y son especialista en crímenes -** Mostró su placa - **Ahora muévanse -**

El morocho pasó entre los dos policías y analizó la escena. La mujer se encontraba de espaldas a él, de frente al precipicio, estaba apoyada en el borde del techo eclesiástico y lo único que la mantenía estable era una mano apoyada sobre uno de los paredones que cubrían las campanas doradas. El hombre dio unos pequeños pasos, y al hacer un sonido la mujer volteó bruscamente.

\- **¡Hola! -** Sonrió - **Soy Luffy ¿Cómo te llamas? -** La mujer no respondió - **¿Por qué haces esto? -** Ni una palabra - **¿Acaso quieres esto? No debes hacerlo si no es lo que quieres -** Pero cuando intentó dar un paso más, la mujer retrocedió. Los gritos comenzaron a surgir desde abajo - **¡No espera! Espera... -** Dijo más tranquilo al ver que solo había sido un susto - **¿C** **rees que no puedes confiar en nadie...? -** La mujer lo miró a los ojos - **Oi... Puedes confiar en mí -** Su tono de voz fue sincero - **Confía en mí... Por favor... -** Tendió su mano y dio un pequeño paso hacía adelante - **No hagas esto, se que no quieres, si no ya lo hubieras hecho antes -** Dio otro paso - **Puedes confiar, te lo prometo... -** Tocó su mano con la yema de sus dedos - **Juro que sea lo que sea, te protegeré -**

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron como platos y fue en ese momento que cedió. Tomó la mano del morocho y se alejó lo más rápido del borde de la Iglesia. El morocho la abrazó contra su pecho y la apretó en un cálido abrazo. Sintió como unas pequeñas gotas comenzaban a mojar su camisa y sonrió.

\- **Tranquila, todo va a estar bien -**

(...)

El rescate había sido un éxito pero ahora, la interrogación no estaba dando buenos frutos. La mujer poseía cortos cabellos rubios, ojos oscuros y piel clara como la nieve. Parecía tener un cuerpo atlético pero aun así, no podían ni siquiera saber cual era su nombre o de donde venían. No había hablado. Todo era muy frustrante para el dúo.

Luffy se recostó en uno de los sillones de su oficina privada, y soltó un bufido.

\- **Maldición... -** Dio un gran mordisco a su hamburguesa - **Ya han pasado dos semanas y la mujer no ha hablado... -**

 **\- Esto se esta volviendo molesto... -** Chilló Zoro, odiaba que los casos se volvieran monótonos y aburridos - **Más vale que hable, ni siquiera podemos saber si es de Santa Fe o si es de otra ciudad o pueblo cercano... -**

Inesperadamente, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una mujer de cabellos naranjas y ojos completamente azules.

\- **Oi, chicos, la chica rubia ha llegado para una nueva sesión de interrogación... -**

\- **¡Maldición...! -** Suspiró Zoro - **Otra vez... Será lo mismo... No separa que sigue viniendo... -**

 **\- ¡Vamos! La joven esta yendo a un psicólogo, quizás en alguna de estas, habla -** Sonrió la mujer

\- **Dios te escuche, Koala -** Agregó el peliverde desganado

Ambos salieron de su oficina para dirigirse hacía el área de interrogatorios. Rogaron que esas reuniones con el psicólogo ayudaran a conseguir algún tipo de información... El caso ya se estaba enfriando. Hasta ahora, lo único que tenían era una mujer muda que no sabían de donde provenía o por que había intentado quitarse la vida.

Cunado entraron a la habitación en la que solo había una mesa y tres asientos, la rubia ya se encontraba allí. Luffy y Zoro se sentaron en sus lugares y la contemplaron, el morocho con pena y el peliverde con desesperación.

\- **Bien... -** Volvió a refunfuñar Zoro - **Empecemos de nuevo... ¿Cómo te llamas? -**

La mujer no dijo nada. Esperaron unos momentos. Luffy la contempló ¿Qué hacía con un buso con semejante calor? Se puso de pie cuidadosamente y se acercó a su lado.

\- **¿No tienes calor? Déjame... -** Intentó quitarle el abrigo con cuidado, pero un gran chillido por parte de la mujer, seguido de un brusco forcejeo lo detuvo - **Veo que no... -** Agregó un tanto sorprendido por la reacción de la mujer

\- **¡Oi, ya me he cansado! ¡Di de donde demonios eres o como te llamas! ¡No tengo toda la vida para averiguar de donde eres y que te ha pasado! -** El peliverde se puso de pie y mientras gritaba rudamente esas palabras, golpeó la mesada con un puño

\- **¡Cierra el pico! -** Al ver el rostro empapado en terror de la mujer, Luffy no pudo contener su ira - **¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿No ves que está asustada?! -**

 **\- ¡No podemos quedarnos todo el día aquí cuando han gente siendo asesinada en la calle! ¡Ni siquiera sabemos donde empezar a buscar! -**

 **\- Utah... -**

Los hombres quedaron en silencio.

\- **¿Qué has dicho? -** Preguntó Luffy mientras la contemplaba fijamente

\- **Utah -** Repitió en voz baja

\- **¡¿Utah?! -** Preguntó el morocho pensativo

(...)

Ya había pasado un año desde que Nami había llegado a Salt Lake City, y la realidad era que se había adaptado bastante bien. Ahora vivía en una casa en un barrio muy confortable, rodeada de personas agradables. En general, era una ciudad tranquila, solía tener problemas, pero dado que era la ciudad más grande del estado, era algo esperable. Y, una vez más, se encontraba conduciendo hacía la casa de una persona que había llamado al 911 pidiendo auxilio. Al frenar contempló la casa cuya dirección había sido emitida por radio. Era una típica casa norteamericana. Los peldaños, la madera impecable, los techos de teja rojizos, el césped bien cuidado.

Bajó del auto y subió los pequeños peldaños que la llevaron al porche, una vez allí, se apresuró a tocar la puerta con fuerza. Un hombre pelado de ojos muy finos, y barba exuberante le abrió la puerta.

\- **Buenos días, soy Nami, agente de la policía ¿Usted llamó al 911? -** Preguntó seriamente

\- **Si, lo siento -** Comentó el hombre cuyo rostro expresaba tristeza y preocupación

\- **¿Quién es y qué ha pasado? -** Preguntó al notar su intranquilidad

\- **Mi nombre es Pagaya, y mi hija... creo que mi hija... -** Tragó saliva y bajó la voz hasta sonar en un murmullo - **Ha sido violada -**

 **\- ¡¿Qué?! -** Su expresión fue de confusión ¿A que se refería con "Creo"? - **¿Cómo que cree? -**

 **\- Anoche llegó muy tarde, ha estado llorando, no quiere hablar conmigo, no se... Es algo que sospecho... -** Agregó con la mirada gacha

\- **¿Y para eso llama a la policía? El 911 es un número para emergencias... Si no esta seguro, no puede llamar a un servicio de seguridad nacional... -** Comenzó, entendía como se sentía, pero la realidad era esa.

Pegó media vuelta pero cuando estaba a punto de volver a su vehículo, el hombre le tomó del antebrazo. La obligó a frenar y a darse vuelta. Aun así, Nami no emitió resistencia alguna.

\- **¡Por favor! Ella no tiene madre y... -** En ese momento, la imagen de Vivi cruzó por su mente - **No confía en mi con muchas cosas, y creo que es por el hecho de que... ¡Una hija jamás le diría a su padre que fue abusada! O al menos... -** Acotó más calmado - **Sería muy complicado... -**

 **\- Bien... -** Había dado en el clavo, ahora si que se había apiadado de él - **¿Usted quiere que hable con ella? -**

 **\- Es una mujer al igual que ella, quizás... se entiendan mejor... -**

Aceptó entrar. Aceptó hablar con la joven. Caminó por un pasillo y subió las escaleras que la conducían al primer piso. Giró a la derecha y allí vio una puerta blanca, con un cartelito el cual decía "Conis". Debía ser el nombre de la muchacha. Golpeó la puerta con fuerza y tomó aire antes de hablar.

\- **¿Conis? ¿Estás ahí? -**

Al no haber respuesta, Nami tomó eso como un acto de rebeldía o de depresión, ingresó a la habitación. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, y las luces apagadas, parecía ser una peligrosa cueva llena de bichos, osos y agujeros a los que caer. Estiró su mano hacía la pared y tanteó, buscando el interruptor. Al encontrarlos, lo accionó. La habitación era propiamente dicho, de una nena. Las paredes eran rosas, la cama era completamente rosa y blanco y las cortinas jugaban con los colores entre el fucsia y el rosa bebe.

\- **¿Conis? ¿Dónde estás? -**

Abrió las cortinas y comenzó a revisar dentro del placar. Al ver que no se encontraba allí, se agacho y revisó debajo de su cama. Y allí la vio, hecha un ovillo contra la pared. Con un corto vestido rosa y unos largos cabellos rubios. Tenía unos ojos verde petróleo y dentro de ellos, Nami descubrió la infelicidad misma.

\- **Conis, sal de ahí, he venido a hablar contigo -**

 **\- No quiero... -** Murmuró

\- **¡Vamos! Tu papá me ha dicho que algo malo te ha pasado, soy policía, puedes confiar en mi -** Soltó una sonrisa amigable - **En serio -**

Poco a poco la joven comenzó a moverse, salió de debajo de la cama, hasta dejarse agarrar por la luz solar que provenía de la ventana desprotegida. Se sentó en su cama y luego de cruzar sus brazos, posó la mirada en el suelo.

\- **Anda, cuéntame que te ha pasado anoche -** La pelinaranja se sentó a su lado y acarició con su mano, la espalda de la muchacha

\- **Yo... Un hombre... -** No pudo decirlo, pero esas palabras bastaron para que la mujer se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando

\- **Escucha, Conis -** Tragó saliva, ahora que lo pensaba, decirlo era más difícil de lo que esperaba - **¿Algún hombre te ha tocado sin tu consentimiento? -**

La mujer de corta edad asintió y en seguida, colapso. Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y se abalanzó en los brazos de la detective, quien quedó estupefacta por la declaración.

\- **Tranquila, necesito que te tranquilices y que me cuentes todo lo que ha pasado -** Acarició sus largos cabellos mientras intentaba calmarla

\- **Yo... El... Anoche... -** Los sollozos no dejaban que terminara ninguna oración

\- **Bien, espera -** Se puso de pie y la dejó recostada en la cama - **Llamaré a un refuerzo para que nos ayude ¿De acuerdo? -**

Nami salió de la habitación y se quedó inmóvil al pie de la y con la mirada perdida en la nada, tomó su teléfono y marcó al departamento de policía de Utah. Necesitaría a una persona más para poder solucionar ese problema, y si era una mujer, mejor.

(...)

El refuerzo no tardo en llegar. Nami aprovechó el tiempo de espera para informarle a Pagaya sobre el descubrimiento del estado de su hija. Claro que no se lo tomó muy bien, pero la pelinaranja había hecho varios cursos de apoyo psicológico para las victimas de diferentes clases. La puerta sonó lo que hizo que ambos se pusieran de pie. Por supuesto que el hombre fue el que abrió y dejó ver a una alta mujer de cabellos negros y ojos celestes como el hielo mismo.

\- **¿Tú? -** Preguntó Nami al verla - **Tu eres... La mujer del caso de... La infiltrada... -** Tartamudeó al reconocerla

\- **¡Nami! Así que eres tú la que pidió un refuerzo -** Sonrió y le tendió la mano al hombre - **Mi nombre es Nico Robin, un gusto, soy agente especial de la policía -**

 **\- Gracias por venir -** Aceptó su mano y la estrechó

 **\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? -** Preguntó mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones

\- **Su hija, dice haber sido violada anoche -** Le explicó

\- **¿Anoche? -** Robin afiló la mirada y contempló a su compañera - **Eso es grave... Puede significar que hay un violador suelto -**

 **\- O quizás fue cosas de algún amigo, compañero, cosas de algún chico loco, sin embargo... la violación esta penada por la ley y por ende debemos buscar al culpable -**

\- **Bien dicho, los novatos vienen cada vez más capaces -** Sonrió mientras se ponía de pie

\- **No soy novata y lo sabes -** Gruñó y se puso de pie bruscamente junto con ella

\- **No, si lo eres pero has resuelto uno de los casos más importantes, eso te da cierta ventaja -** Le guiño un ojo y le regaló una sonrisa burlona - **Bien, manos a la obra, creo que lo mejor sera buscar mandar a la niña a un tratamiento psicológico, además de que debemos buscar rastros de ADN -**

 **\- Si, tienes razón -** La mujer volteó hacía Pagaya y lo contempló fijamente - **Necesita llevar a Conis a un hospital, puede estar herida, llamaré al número de emergencias de la policía, ellos sabrán donde y como encontrar ADN -**

(...)

Era un tema delicado. Hablar de la violación de una joven menor de edad en plano barrio familiar, siempre era un tema difícil de lidiar. Las dos mujeres no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar formalmente con la joven a la cual, todavía se le estaban haciendo estudios. Si no calculaban mal, ahora debía estar con una psicóloga, encargada del tratamiento para que la joven Conis pudiera volver a su vida anterior, sana y salva.

Pero nadie iba a estar sano si no capturaban a aquel hombre quien había efectuado el acto.

Nami bebió un sorbo del café, y contempló como otras familias felices salían a disfrutar de una hermosa tarde a una confitería. Mujeres, jóvenes y niñas, sin saber cual sería la siguiente.

\- **Me acaban de informar que hubo penetración, han encontrado ADN -** Comentó Robin mientras guardaba en su cartera el teléfono celular

\- **Eso es algo positivo, ahora necesitamos encontrar a algún sospechoso -** Nami suspiró. Era difícil lidiar con un caso semejante, siendo lo doloroso que debía ser para Conis... - **Debemos hablar con ella, lo antes posible -**

Antes de que cualquiera de las dos pudiera emitir palabra, el teléfono de la pelinaranja sonó. Ella lo tomó y apretó el botón verde para contestar.

\- **¿Hola? -**

\- _**¿Nami? ¿Eres tú? -**_ ¿De quién era esa voz?

\- **Si soy yo ¿Quién habla? -**

\- _**Soy Luffy ¿Te acuerdas? -**_

 **\- ¡¿Luffy?! -** Preguntó sorprendida

 **Bueno ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado. Ha sido el primer capitulo y no se si me ha quedado largo o corto, pero como saben, este fic se caracteriza por capítulos cortos. Más allá de eso, estaré ansiosa de esperar sus comentarios y sus opiniones. ¡Nos leemos!**


	2. II

**¡Hola mis a** m **ados lectores! Hoy estoy muy contenta de notificarles que el problema que he tenido se ha solucionado gracias a uno de mis lectores, Law440, quien se ha molestado en averiguar y hablar con el usuario acusador para probar mi inocencia en este supuesto plagio.**

 **Quería, también, agradecerles a cada uno de ustedes, que me han apoyado en esto y me han dado sus ánimos. Todo se ha solucionado y este hecho me ha enseñado muchas lecciones. Primero que nada, a pesar de que esta comunidad sea encantadora y muy unida, sigue habiendo gente que esta decidida a trollear a otros usuarios con tal de molestar, no solo hablo del usuario que me acusó (Mantendré su nombre en secreto, al menos bajo este ambito), sino también otros, como nuestro/a querido/a amigo/a troll que ha estado molestando por aquí (Ustedes sabrán). Pero también, he aprendido que sigue existiendo gente muy linda que me ha dado su apoyo mediante un review o un mensaje privado, que jamás dudo de mí y que "lucho" por ayudarme a seguir adelante.**

 **Se que cuando subí estos capítulos alegando que dejaría todos mis fics, fui un poco precipitada. Pero estaba muy confundida y estaba frustrada dado a que yo soy la autora legítima de Believe.**

 **Pero por suerte esto se ha solucionado y ahora, todo volvió a la normalidad, así que... A pesar de comenzar nuevamente la universidad, seguiré con las actualizaciones de mis fics.**

* * *

Nami se sentó en la mesa más alejada de la puerta posible. Aquel bar en las afuera de la ciudad más grande de Utah era lo más parecido a su antiguo hogar en Nuevo México. A pesar de los pocos años que habían pasado, el cambio había sido tan radical que Nami ya se había desacostumbrado a la tranquilidad vida de los pueblos del sur. Apoyó su bolso en el asiento continuo y el maletín sobre la mesa. Tenía que esperar allí, observó su reloj y suspiró animada. Había llegado justo a tiempo, pero lo que no sabía en ese momento, es que tendría que esperar otra hora antes de poder encontrarse con su antiguo camarada.

Luffy ingresó a aquel bar a toda prisa. ¡Maldición! ¡Había llegado tarde, otra vez...! Sin ni siquiera dedicarse a observar el ambiente, caminó entre las mesas repletas de personas hasta que distinguió unos largos cabellos anaranjados. Emocionado, apresuró el paso y sin siquiera avisarle a la mujer que había llegado, se sentó en el asiento frente a ella.

\- **Hola** \- Sonrió

\- **¡Luffy!** \- Exclamó sobresaltada, pero al calmarse, frunció el ceño - **¡Llegas tarde, idiota!** -

\- **Lo sé, perdón, perdón** \- Soltó un gran suspiro - **Me quede dormido, llegue tarde al avión y tuve que tomar el siguiente vuelo, y no encontraba la agencia para alquilar un coche aquí** \- Soltó una carcajada - **Y el GPS me ha mandado por el camino más largo** \- Finalizó con un bufido - **¿Hay algo para cenar?** \- Clavó sus oscuros ojos en el resto de las mesas

\- **¿Es lo único que te preocupa?** \- Soltó un bufido ¡¿Ni siquiera le preguntaba si había traído lo que le había pedido?! - **Nunca** **cambias** \- Puso los ojos en blanco

\- **Te invitaré la cena** \- Sonrió amablemente - **¿Qué quieres?** \- Le preguntó cuando el camarero se acerco a ellos - **Pide lo que sea, yo invito** -

\- **Quiero una ensalada** \- Observó al camarero y luego contempló a Luffy

\- **Yo una hamburguesa con papas -** Contempló al camarero y luego clavó su mirada en la mujer, cuando éste se alejó continuó - **¿Y bien? ¿Cómo has estado? -**

 **\- Bien... -** Soltó un suspiro, toda esa situación era muy extraña ¿Estar cenando con un antiguo camarada de un viejo caso? Si, sonaba raro. Durante mucho tiempo creyó que el caso del narcotraficante en el que sus vidas se habían cruzado, seria de manera permanente. Pero los meses habían pasado y ninguno de los dos se había vuelto a contactar con el otro... Al menos hasta la llamada repentina de Luffy a su teléfono móvil - **He estado tranquila, resolviendo pequeños casos aquí en Salt Lake ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hay de los dos hombres famosos que han logrado encarcelar a uno de los narcotraficantes más poderosos del continente? -** Le guiñó el ojo

 **\- Bueno... Seguimos en Nuevo México -** Le contó peor al poco tiempo llegó el camarero con la comida. Luego de que la dejara delante de ellos, Luffy tomó una papa y la comió - **No hemos tenido ningún otro caso "importante" -** Sonrió - **Pero hemos estado entretenidos... -** Le dio un gran mordisco a su hamburguesa - **Nuevo México es un tanto... aburrido -**

 **\- No suele haber grandes problemas, no hay grandes ciudades como en Nueva York o Chicago -** Comentó mientras pinchaba con el tenedor un pedazo de lechuga y queso - **Pero... ¿Para qué me has pedido todo esto? -** Señaló con la mirada al maletín negro que yacía junto a ella - **¿Para que quieres todos los se busca de mujeres de Utah? -**

 **\- Una mujer ha intentado suicidarse en Santa Fe -** Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron como platos en el momento que el morocho dijo eso - **Y lo único que nos ha dicho es Utah, creemos que puede llegar a ser de por aquí -**

 **\- Entiendo... -** Murmuró para sus adentros pensativamente - **¡Bien llévate el maletín, allí tienes todo lo que necesitas! -**

\- **¡Genial, gracias!** **-** Sonrió y dio el último mordisco de su hamburguesa. La había terminado en dos minutos - **¿Y cómo va tu vida? -**

 **\- ¿Mi... mi vida? -** Repitió sorprendida ¿A dónde iba esa pregunta? ¿Acaso estaba preguntando sobre su vida privada? ¿Si...? Desvió la mirada un tanto avergonzada y luego la volvió a posar en el morocho - **Bueno eh... Si te refieres a si estoy con alguien en plan... pareja, pues no... -** Intentó hablar lo menos pausado posible, pero tartamudeó inconscientemente

\- **En realidad hablaba de todo -** Soltó una carcajada - **Pero es interesante saber que no estas en pareja -**

 **\- ¡¿Qué?! -** Golpeó la mesa con ambas manos - **Yo... -** Reaccionó luego - **Eh... -** Sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas - **Y... -** Tenía que pensar rápido, muy rápido - **¿Qué hay de ti? -** Debía sonar indiferente - **¿Hay alguna mujer en tu vida? -** Intentó sonar lo menos interesada posible

\- **¿Mujer? -** Preguntó pensativo, no se había detenido a pensar eso jamás - **Ahora que lo dices... -**

Repentinamente, el teléfono del morocho comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo. Ambos quedaron en silencio. Luffy lo quitó y luego de chequear el número y pedirle disculpas a la mujer, atendió la llamada.

\- **¿Zoro? ¿Qué sucede? -**

\- **_¡Luffy! ¡Tienes que volver! -_** Su voz sonaba alterado - **_¡Ahora! -_**

 ** _-_ ¿Qué sucede? - **Preguntó confundido ante el tono de voz de su compañero

\- _**Esta mujer... Dios... -**_ Escuchó un bufido - **_¡Esta completamente demente! ¡Esta encerrada en una oficina gritando tu nombre! -_**

 ** _-_ ¿Mi nombre? - **No. Había algo que no entendía

\- **_Te esta buscando a ti -_** Agregó - ¡ ** _Tiene un cuchillo en el cuello, Luffy! ¡Vuelve ahora! -_**

 **\- ¡¿Qué?! -** Exclamó desesperado - **En seguida voy -**

Cortó la llamada y contempló a Nami quien lo observaba preocupado. Tomó el maletín y se puso de pie.

\- **Oi, lo siento, problemas con el caso -** Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla - **Quedamos para otro día -** Se alejó corriendo, debía llegar a Nuevo México lo antes posible.

La pelinaranja quedó estática. ¿Le había dado un beso en la mejilla? ¿O había sentido mal? Tocó su mejilla sin pestañear y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba ¿Por qué se sentía así por un simple beso? No era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación similar con un hombre, entonces... ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué se sentía tan único? Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y cerró sus ojos. ¡Maldición! ¡Todo eso la estaba confundiendo!

 **(...)**

Luego de terminar de cenar sola, había ido a su casa a terminar la noche sola, acostada en la cama pensando en toda la extraña situación que se había dado en aquel restaurante. Se había quedado dormida mientras argumentaba las razones por las que NO estaba enamorada de aquel hombre, y desafortunadamente cada vez era más difícil de creer en si misma.

Al día siguiente, con el dolor de cabeza producido de tanto pensar y pensar, se dirigió a la comisaría más cercana, lugar donde sería la entrevista con Conis. Al entrar se encontró con Robin quien la esperaba sentada en los sillones con una taza de café en mano.

\- **La niña ya se encuentra lista -** Le regaló una dulce sonrisa - **Cuando gustes, vamos -**

 **\- Ahora, necesito pensar en otra cosa... -** Murmuró y sin siquiera detenerse, se dirigió hacía pasillo que llevaba a las salas de interrogación

\- **Mmmmm... -** Tarareó burlonamente - **Algo me dice que hay un hombre en tu cabeza... -**

 **\- ¡Oi! -** Exclamó recelosa y se detuvo antes de ingresar

\- **¿Qué? -** Preguntó sonriente - **Por tu humor, claramente no estuvo en tu cama -**

 **\- ¡Oi! ¡Ya basta! -** Frunció el ceño - **¡No ha estado en mi cama, ni en mi mente ¿Okey?! -**

Abrió la puerta de golpe para encontrarse con la rubia de tez clara, sentada en una silla con la cabeza gacha. En ese momento toda la sensación de enojo de Nami se esfumó y volvió la tristeza y la impotencia. ¡Debían encontrar al culpable lo antes posible! ¡Antes de que le hiciera eso a otra mujer! Las dos ingresaron rápidamente y luego de cerrar la puerta, se sentaron frente a ella.

\- **¿Y bien? -** Habló la morocha - **Cuando gustes comenzar, cuéntanos que te acuerdas -**

 **\- Bueno... yo... -** Cerró sus ojos con fuerza

\- **Tranquila Conis -** Nami estiró su mano y tomó la de ella - **Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, solo intenta calmarte y recordar -**

 **\- Bien... eh... -** Soltó un sollozo pero luego respiró profundamente y volvió a posar su mirada en las mujeres - **La noche era hermosa y yo había ido a una fiesta junto con mis amigas, esa noche recuerdo que luego de llevarlas a sus casas, me detuve en una gasolinera en medio del desierto para cargar el tanque del auto -** Se tapó los ojos con las manos al notar como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas - **La gasolinera estaba abandonada pero no me percaté de ello hasta que baje del auto y busque un empleado... -** Sus manos comenzaron a temblar - **Ahí estaba... Me amenazó con una cuchillo en el cuello y me obligó a ingresar a mi propio auto... -** Un sollozo escapó de sus labios - **Él... él... me ató las muñecas... -** Enseñó las marcas de sus manos, por el relieve de las manos, ambas notaron que lo más probable era que la haya atado con una soga - **Y... y... él... me... -**

 **\- No hace falta que lo digas si no estas lista -** Comentó Robin mientras se ponía de pie - **¿No recuerdas nada de él? ¿Físicamente?-** Caminó hasta la ventana más cercana y se apoyó en el marco - **¿Algún detalle de su cuerpo que te haya llamado la atención? -**

 **\- ¿Su cuerpo? -** La miró fijamente y luego se enfocó en sus recuerdos, intentado aclarar su perturbada mente - **No... -** Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, debía esforzarse - **No puedo recordar... -** Era como si el trauma estuviera bloqueando su memoria - **Solo que... que... lucía desesperado..**. - No pudo evitarlo, rompió a llorar

\- **¡Oi, tranquila, por favor! -** Instintivamente Nami se pudo de pie y la abrazó con fuerza - **Respira profundo -** Escuchó la respiración de la rubia llegar hasta el punto más hondo de sus pulmones y luego salir como cuando un globo se vacía - **Conis ¿Te molestaría llevarnos hasta tu auto? -**

La joven mujer las llevó hacía el auto en donde se había efectuado la violación. Abrir la puerta trasera y contemplar el lugar en el que aquel hombre la había arrojado y tocado sin piedad le afecto un poco, pero fue alejada por el equipo que acompañaba a las detectives para darles paso libre en la escena. El largo asiento estaba un tanto revuelto, a simple vista se notaba que algo raro había sucedido allí atrás, sin embargo... No era lo que ellas buscaban, necesitaban algo más... Algo más específico. La pelinaranja ajustó su vista.

\- **Nami -** La llamó Robin desesperada - **Mira esto -** La morocha tan observadora como siempre, sorprendió a todos estirando su mano y recogiendo un camuflado cabello rubio y largo del asiento trasero - **Un cabello -**

 **\- Podría ser de Conis -** Murmuró pensativa

\- **O no -** La mujer frunció el ceño - **Mandemoslo a hacerle la prueba de ADN -**

 **\- Bien, como digas -** Sonrió

 **(...)**

Luffy arribó al aeropuerto de Nuevo México a la madrugada, y llegó a las oficinas cerca de las 5 de la mañana. Había hablado con Zoro en cuanto el avión tocó el suelo y al parecer nada había cambiado. El peliverde le había dicho a Margaret que Luffy estaba en camino y que pronto llegaría allí, y al parecer, nada había pasado, ella seguía amenzandose dentro de la oficina y nadie había tenido el valor de entrar, no sabiendo las tendencias suicidas de la mujer.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de aquel edificio, subió las escaleras corriendo hasta el piso que su camarada le había indicado. Allí lo encontró. Zoro se encontraba sentado en el suelo junto a su hermano mayor, Sabo. Ambos contemplaban a través del vidrio como la mujer se encontraba de pie a ellos, apoyándose un cuchillo de cocina sobre la vena principal de esa zona.

\- **¡Oi! ¡Espera! -** Exclamó e ingresó a las corridas a la habitación de cristal

La mujer se sorprendió, pero al notar que se trataba de Luffy, arrojó el arma y corrió hacía él. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y apoyó su rostro contra el pecho del hombre. Él entrelazó sus brazos en su cuello y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

\- **¡Oi! ¿Qué sucede? -** Preguntó confundido y sin entender del todo que estaba pasando

Sin siquiera pedir permiso, la mujer arrebató de sus labios y beso largo y apasionado, y al separarse, sus oscuros ojos se posaron en él.

\- **Ayúdame... -**

 **(...)**

Todo estaba listo. El cabello que habían encontrado había sido mandado al laboratorio a comparar con una muestra de ADN de Conis y una del semen encontrado en su cuerpo. Todo diría de quien era el cabello. Y en base a eso tendrían más pruebas. Pero... ¿Cómo encontrar a un violador suelto antes de que ataque a otra mujer? No tenían nada, ni una pista, ni nada... ¡Maldición! El teléfono de Nami sonó, rápidamente chequeó el número ¡Quizás era...! Su rostro se tornó serio en el momento que vio que la llamada era realizada desde la comisaria.

\- **¿Hola? -**

 **- _¡Nami! ¡Es urgente! ¡Ha habido otra violación!_ \- ** Dijo el oficial encargado de informar a los policías de la zona

\- **¡¿Qué?! -**

* * *

 **Bueno ... ¿Qué les ha parecido? No se si ha quedado corto o largo, me he tomado tres o cuatro días escribiendo este fic ya que he estado ocupada, pero al final, lo he terminado. Ya que es el capitulo dos, espero que leer pronto sus comentarios contándome sobre el rubro del fic.**

 **Asi que... Nada, eso. Espero que les haya gustado, y pronto actualizare mis otros fics. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	3. III

**Hola ¿Cómo han estado? Quería informarles que he vuelto con este y con mis otros fics. Así que pronto estaré actualizando todo. He estado ocupada con los parciales y finales y no he tenido tiempo para dedicarme a escribir estas historias.**

 **Quería agradecerles a .165, a nn, a solitario 196, a Luffy Ketchum y a RenKouen.**

* * *

Las mujeres policías se dirigieron a la dirección que les habían pasado el locutor del 911. La casa a donde habían ocurrido los hechos era una pequeña vivienda de no más de dos ambientes, con un rústico porche y un mínimo jardín.

Bajaron del auto y se aproximaron a la puerta. Dos efectivos de la policía se encontraban en el interior, tomando una taza de café que la dueña de la casa, les había preparado. Cuando Nami y Robin ingresaron, una mujer de cabellos rosas y ojos negros cuyo nombre era Perona, las invitó a pasar. Les sirvió una taza con algo caliente a ambas y, luego que los efectivos se fueran, cerró la puerta de su casa con llave. La aseguró con un pasador con la mano temblorosa, y tomó su lugar en un pequeño sofá.

\- **¿Quieres contarnos como fue? –** Preguntó la morocha luego de que se presentaran

\- **Es…** **complicado… -** Murmuró la mujer desviando la mirada

Era algo que no quería recordar, no quería volver al pasado para revivir aquella horrenda experiencia. Posó sus ojos en su tazón y respiró profundamente. No era algo que a una mujer le gustara recordar pero tenía que hacerlo… ¡Maldición! ¡Tenía que dejarlo salir! Se quitó dos lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y habló:

\- **Yo… Volvía del trabajo como todos los días… -** Murmuró sin mirar a los ojos a ninguna de las dos detectives – **En el momento que puse la llave en la cerradura, sentí algo en el cuello ¡Me había puesto un cuchillo! –** Dejó su café en la mesa ratona frente al sillón, tenía miedo que sus manos temblorosas tiraran todo – **Me amenazó e ingreso a mi casa tal y como si fuese suya. Me encerró en mi cuarto y me violó. Así de simple –** Soltó un suspiro

\- **¿Recuerdas algo de él?** **¿Algo físico? –** Preguntó Nami con un block de notas en sus manos

\- **No…** **No puedo recordar nada… -** Eso la tensaba más. Tranquilamente podía cruzarse a ese hombre en la calle, como a cualquiera – **Aun que… -** Hizo memoria – **Su rostro… se sentía extraño –**

\- **¿Extraño? –** Preguntó Robin sorprendida por la declaración

\- **No se como explicarlo –** No sabía como. Sus recuerdos estaban nublosos por el shock

\- **¿Se ha llevado algo de valor?** – Insistió la morocha

\- **Le he ofrecido todo lo que tengo, pero nada, no ha querido nada –**

Eso significaba una cosa. El maldito que se encontraba haciendo esas atrocidades, era un degenerado. No le interesaba nada más que violar a mujeres indefensas. Al parecer, y como todo abusador, buscaba presas vulnerables, que estuvieran solas. Y la manera en que las amenazaba, con el cuchillo, era el mismo en ambos casos. Probablemente se tratase del mismo. Robin se puso de pie pensativa.

\- **¿Podemos entrar a tu habitación? Quizás haya algo de ADN con el que lo podamos comparar con otros casos –**

\- **Si, adelante –**

Perona les señaló una de las dos puertas que poseía la casa y ambas ingresaron sin dudarlo. Era un tanto aterrador, al menor para Nami. La habitación poseía una gran cama cuyas mantas eran rosas y negras. A su alrededor y en las repisas, estaba infestado de peluches que las observaban con recelo. Era algo ridículo pero claramente, esos mismos peluches habían sido testigos de la aberración más grande que se le puede hacer a una mujer. Si tan solo pudieran hablar…

La cama estaba deshecha, algo había ocurrido allí y no había que ser Einstein para darse cuenta. Robin se acercó al velador rosa petróleo y encendió la luz, dándole un aspecto más truculento. Revisaron la cama, el suelo y los muebles, cualquier signo de que allí hubiese habido alguien ajeno a la casa. Pero lo único que encontraron fueron huellas dactilares en las manillas y las superficies principales. No tenían cabello ni nada que pudiese compararse con el encontrado en el auto de Conis. A no ser…

\- **Disculpe –** Añadió la morocha al salir de la habitación – **Tendremos que pedirle que vaya a un médico para que le extraigan el ADN de este hombre –**

 **(…)**

\- **¿Necesitas mi ayuda? –** Preguntó Luffy mientras la observaba envuelta en sus brazos

Aquella mujer si que estaba pasando por algo, algo muy grave. La joven de cabellos rubios había querido suicidarse en una iglesia y desde que la habían encontrado, no había querido pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Había dicho Utah, pero… ¿Qué? ¿Qué podía significar el nombre de ese estado? ¿Acaso había nacido allí? ¿Su familia se encontraba allí? ¿O lo que le había sucedido, había sido en Utah? Podía significar tantas cosas. Quizás estaba yendo a Utah cuando algo le sucedió, un shock, un accidente. ¿Qué podía significar? Había revisado todos los se busca del estado y no había podido encontrar a nadie que se pareciera a la joven extraviada. La miró a los ojos preguntándole con la mirada de quien se trataba.

La joven cuyo nombre todavía desconocían asintió con la cabeza y bajó la mirada.

\- **Debes tranquilizarte ¿Entiendes? –** Acarició sus cabellos con sencillez – **Tienes que decirme donde debemos buscar, y te prometo que lo haremos –**

 **(…)**

Zoro abandonó ese lugar y se dirigió a su oficina. Se sentó en su silla y contempló el gran ventanal que daba al árido paisaje de Nuevo México. Estaba un poco frustrado, todavía no podía creer que no habían avanzado en el caso de la chica misteriosa. Eso lo molestaba. ¡Maldita sea! Le había tenido que gritar para que dijera una maldita palabra, y lo único que había dicho era el nombre de un estado. ¿Qué averiguarían con Utah? Estaba molesto. Bajó la mirada y gruño cuando encontró un viejo diario de hacía un tiempo. Había resuelto uno de los mayores casos en la historia y ahora…. Se encontraban mimando a una niña que no les gustaba hablar, que se volvía loca de repente, y que al parecer, sentía cierta atracción hacía su compañero.

Tomó el periódico y lo contempló fijamente. En portada, su compañero y él arrestando a aquel mafioso que tanto les había jodido el caso. Recordó el tiro que le había dado a aquella mujer. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Ah… Nico Robin ¿Verdad? Sí, ese era su nombre. Sus cortos cabellos color azabache y sus ojos claros como el mar aparecieron en su mente. Maldición… Esa mirada si que lo hipnotizaba.

\- **¡Zoro! –** Exclamó Luffy

El peliverde levantó la mirada y lo encontró colgado de la manija de la puerta. Puso los ojos en blanco y lo maldijo por interrumpir sus pensamientos.

\- **¿Qué quieres Luffy? ¿Has calmado a la loca? –**

\- **Va a hablar –** Soltó

\- **¿Qué? –** Exclamó y se puso de pie

\- **Si, ya viene –** El morocho ingresó en la oficina – **La he convencido para que nos cuente lo que sucede –**

Eso era completamente inesperado. Luffy había podido convencer a la mujer que no hablaba, para que les cuente lo que había pasado. La emoción comenzó a trepar por su espalda. Al fin tenían algo para avanzar. Al fin el rompecabezas comenzaría a tener sentido. Prepararon café y el peliverde sacó de un armario una bandeja de rosquillas, las colocó en posición y encendió su grabadora.

La mujer apareció antes de lo esperado y cuando ella tomó asiento, posó su mirada en el suelo.

\- **¿Acaso no vas a hablar? –** Bufó el peliverde

\- **¡Zoro!** **¡Dale su tiempo! –** Lo regañó el morocho

\- **Ya no tengo más paciencia Luffy, si no se digna hablar, dejaré el caso y me buscaré otro.** **Esto es irritante, todavía hay gente muriendo afuera –**

\- **Oi, pero… -** Quiso decir Luffy pero fue interrumpido

\- **No pueden abandonar el caso –** La mirada de la joven se posó en ambos – **Por favor, deben ayudarnos –**

Zoro quedó estático. ¿A qué se refería con ayudarlos? ¿De quiénes estaba hablando? Se arrimó a su escritorio y la contempló fijamente, con el ceño fruncido. La mujer había captado su atención, por completo.

\- **¿Qué significa Utah? –** Preguntó el peliverde

\- **Yo vivo allí –** Movió sus dedos con nerviosismo – **Verán… En medio del desierto se encuentra Upper Yard –**

\- **¿Upper Yard? –** Preguntó Luffy confundido

\- **Es lugar no existe –** Acotó Zoro al sonarle ridículo el nombre. Jamás había escuchado de un nombre como ese

\- **No existe legalmente, es un pueblo donde todo esta regido por la religión –** Agregó – **Es una pequeña ciudad que se considera independiente de Utah, e incluso de los Estados Unidos –** Soltó un suspiro – **Y el jefe de estado de Upper Yard es el mismísimo Dios –**

\- **¡¿Dios?! –** Exclamaron al unísono

* * *

 **Hasta aquí he llegado con este capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Pronto estaré actualizando el resto de mis fics. ¡Nos leemos pronto! Y… ¡Bueno comienzo del año!**


	4. IV

**Hola lectores ¿Cómo han estado tanto tiempo? Espero que bien. He decidido actualizar este fic antes de irme de viaje. Bueno... Algunos saben que me estoy por ir de viaje, una semana no más, pero quería actualizar todo lo que pueda antes de irme.**

 **Quería agradecerles los comentarios a solitario196, a Roronoa666 y a Luffy Ketchum.**

* * *

¿Acaso habían escuchado bien? ¿Dios? ¿Dios manejaba un pequeño pueblo en Utah? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Los ojos de ambos hombres no podían quitarse del rostro de la rubia, quien tenía la mirada depositada en el suelo.

Por unos instantes la joven temió por su vida, temió que el castigo de Dios se desenvuelva de manera estricta sobre ella. Dios estaba es todos lados, lo sabía todo, lo veía todo, lo escuchaba todo. Pero aguantó las ganas de llorar que tenía por el terror y habló. Contó todo lo que su mente le permitió en ese momento.

Además de Dios, en Upper Yard, había cuatro sacerdotes. Costaba aclarar que ella estaba casada con uno de ellos desde los 12 años. Dios no permitía que las personas de aquel pueblo, abandonaran el lugar. Era una regla que estaba estrictamente asentada en la sociedad. Sin embargo ella salió. La curiosidad la había picado desde que era pequeña en aquel lugar. Todo era extraño, la manera en como se desenvolvían, la manera en como contaban historias sobre el mundo exterior para generar miedo. Pero ella no se dejó vencer, la curiosidad fue mucho más grande, y se abalanzó en la noche.

La anormalidad entre su mundo y el real fue tan pero tan sorprendente, que entró en una crisis nerviosa a los pocos días. Fue como si su vida no tuviera sentido. En la vida real no todos creían en Dios, no todos lo veneraban como único, las niñas no se casaban a los 12 años y no se tenía una vida tan miserable como le solían decir. Tomó la dedición de no volver, no seguir. Partió de Utha por mero temor. Tenía miedo de que Dios la encontrará y solo había una pena para quien desobedecía la ira de Dios: La muerte. Y de una manera horrorosa. Electrocutado.

Había tomado el primer tren al primer lugar. Nuevo México. Y una vez allí, había decidido terminar con su vida para dejar tranquila a su conciencia. Todo lo que había vivido había sido tan perturbador que no quería, no tenía porque seguir en ese mundo.

Al menos, así pensaba hasta que Luffy apareció en aquel techo.

\- **No puedo creer que existan un lugar así... -** Murmuró el peliverde - **¿Dónde queda ese maldito lugar? -**

 **\- No lo sé, tendría que pensarlo bien para recordar -** Bajó la mirada. La crisis nerviosa la había confundido demasiado

\- **Oi -** Luffy captó la atención de ambos - **¿Cómo es tu nombre? -**

 **\- Margareth -**

 **(...)**

Nami se levantó de su cama. No había podido dormir bien. El caso le estaba consumiendo toda su vida, toda su rutina, su tiempo. ¡Hasta el libre! No podía parar de pensar en aquellas mujeres. Esas pobres mujeres victimas de un depredador asqueroso. Quizás porque ella también era mujer o quizás simplemente porque odiaba tener que ver como el número de casos aumentaba mientras ellas no podían hacer nada. Necesitaban esperar... Y... tener suerte... Un violador de ese estilo podría estar en cualquier lado, cualquier casa. Y sin una descripción del atacante, se hacía dificil.

Se dirigió a su cocina y se sirvió una taza de café para compensar las pocas horas de sueño. Se sentó en su mesa y contempló un punto fijo. Tenía que demostrar que era una buena detective y una buena policía. Hasta ahora, los casos habían sido... Pequeños problemas de ciudad. Salvo por... Recordó el caso del narcotráfico. Ni siquiera había sido ella... Habían sido... Se ruborizó por un instante pero fue interrumpida por su móvil.

\- **Hola -** Sonó curiosa ¿Quién sería a esa hora?

\- **_Nami, tienes que venir -_**

\- **¿Robin? ¿Qué sucede? -** Preguntó, lucía preocupada

\- **_Ha habido otro caso_ \- **Los ojos de la pelinaranja se abrieron como platos - **_Violación y secuestro_ \- **¡¿Secuestro?! - **_Para peor, los medios se han enterado_ \- **

**\- ¡¿QUÉ?! -**

Acordó con su compañera el punto de reunión y salió corriendo luego de vestirse. Se subió a su auto y puso primera para salir volando. Necesitaba llegar. Los medios siempre era un problema. Primero, siempre terminaban desprestigiando a las fuerzas de seguridad, y segundo, siempre filtraban información del caso secreta. Le podían brindar información al mismo violador para él utilice en su favor. ¡Maldición!

Tomó una de las avenidas principales y cuando dobló a la izquierda, supo que había llegado. En plena ciudad. Una mujer yacía rodeada de gente, cámaras, policías. Todo. Bajó del auto y se encontró con su compañera parada en la esquina. La saludo y ambas se mandaron a traspasar aquel muro humano. Pidieron permiso, empujaron, mostraron sus placas y poco a poco, se escabulleron entre aquel maremoto.

\- **Señora, disculpe, somos la unidad encargada de estos casos -** Robin mostró su placa

\- **Queremos hacerle ciertas preguntas -** Comentó Nami - **Creemos que su caso tiene relación con otros -**

\- **Adelante -** La mujer abrió la puerta del edificio

Las tres ingresaron a paso apresurado. Subieron las escaleras hasta el tercer piso e ingresaron en un departamento. Una vez allí, la mujer las invitó a sentarse en los cómodos sillones de terciopelo marrón. Tomó un poco de zumo y se los sirvió con gusto. Cuando se sentó frente a ellas, rompió a llorar.

\- **Se la llevó, no pude hacer nada -** Soltó

\- **Espere, espere -** Nami agitó sus brazos nerviosa - **Podríamos empezar por quien es usted -**

 **\- Me llamo Laki -** Secó sus lagrimas con un pañuelo pero al momento otras emanaron de sus ojos - **Vivo aquí con mi hija adoptiva -**

 **\- ¿Tiene una hija? -** Robin anotó en una agenda

\- **Si... Se llama Aisa -** Golpeó el dorso del sillón con su puño - **Ese maldito se la llevó -**

 **\- ¿Puede contarnos que pasó anoche? -** Preguntó la pelinaranja

\- **Veníamos del cine -** Soltó un suspiró a causa de no poder respirar - **Habíamos ido a ver una película que yo le había prometido que veríamos -** Tragó saliva con fuerza - **Y cuando volvíamos, antes de entrar... Puso un cuchillo en mi cuello e ingresó. Así como si nada - D** ejó escapar un sollozo - **Subió conmigo, todo el tiempo me preguntaba cual era mi departamento -** Apretó el paño contra su cara - **Por supuesto que le dije, tenía miedo por Aisa -** Se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana más próxima. Todo el mundo estaba abajo, esperando - **Me ató las mano y me violó. Encerró a la pequeña en el baño y cuando terminó, me dejó atada allí -** Sus pulmones se hincharon - **Simplemente se fue y se la llevó. Cuando volvió mi pareja me desató y llamó a la policía -**

 **\- Entiendo... -** A Nami se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta. Una cosa era una violación. Pero otra cosa era que secuestraran a una niña pequeña.

\- **¿Recuerda algo sobre su atacante? -** La morocha avanzó sobre las preguntas

\- **No... Estuve toda la noche intentando clarificar lo sucedido pero no puedo verlo -** Comentó - **No puedo recordar otra cosa que no sea los gritos de mi pequeña -**

 **\- Señora, eso es común -** Su experiencia en el cuerpo policial se lo había enseñado - **Los primeras 24 horas son confusas, pronto aclarará su mente y podrá hacerlo -**

\- **Por el momento necesitamos que se haga un chequeó de ADN - A** gregó Nami - **Queremos saber si podemos relacionar el caso con otros dos recientes -**

 **\- Por supuesto -** Volteó y las contempló seria - **Prométanme que traerán a mi chiquita a casa -**

 **\- Haremos lo posible -** Robin se puso de pie - **Tenemos que irnos -**

Nami se paró tras ella. Era complicado. Decirle a una madre que "harían lo que podían". No mentían. Nada les garantizaba que aquella niña fuese a encontrarse con vida. Podían ser tantas cosas... Que incluso la atormentaban a ella sin conocer a la pequeña. Para una madre, debía ser difícil.

Salieron del departamento y bajaron las escaleras a toda prisa. Ahora venía la peor parte, enfrentar a los medios de comunicación. Todos querían saber, todos querían opinar y ninguno sabía lo perjudicial que era para el caso. El maldito secuestrador podría estar en una pequeña choza, contemplando la televisión, escuchando lo que ellas tenían que decir y elaborando sus próximos planes según eso.

Todo indicaba que era el mismo. Su procedimiento era muy similar al de los casos de Conis y Perona. Cuchillo, ingreso a propiedad y luego, decidía atarlas o no, pero todo terminaba igual. La pregunta era... ¿Por qué se le había dado por secuestrar a una pequeña? Las otras presas eran solteras y sin niños y ahora ella... Todo eso le sonaba muy mal.

Cuando atravesaron la puerta principal del edificio, las olas de personas se abalanzaron hacía ellas. Pusieron sus micrófonos en sus rostros y las abombaron con miles de preguntas.

\- **¿Han hablado con la mujer? -**

\- **Pues si -** Y algunas preguntas eran tan estúpidas, pensó Nami.

\- **¿Es el primer caso de este tipo? -**

 **\- No, no es el primer -** Esta vez Robin fue más formal - **Ha habido otros casos semejantes a este -**

 **\- ¿Cómo van a proseguir para encontrar a la pequeña? -**

 **\- Eso es confidencial, no podemos dar más información, lo siento -**

La morocha tomó a la pelirroja del antebrazo y jaló de ella hacía las personas. Necesitaban salir de allí y seguir con la investigación lo antes posible. Eran conciente que las primeras 24 horas de una desaparición son fundamentales. Y debían trabajar más que nunca.

 **(...)**

 ** _"Violación y secuestro en Utah. El extraño irrumpió en su departamento cuando madre e hija volvían del cine y las amordazó. Violó a la mujer y luego secuestró a la niña"_**

Zoro se puso de pie y apagó la radio. Había estado en el mínimo volumen para que no molestara pero ahora, necesitaban mayor concentración. Margaret se estaba dedicando a mirar planos de Utah con el fin de encontrar el lugar donde se hallaba Upper Yard.

\- **No puedo recordar... -** Se quejó la mujer mientras contemplaba un mapa gigante. Ubicó la parada de tren e intentó pensar como había llegado allí - **Esto... -**

Los hombres contemplaban serios. No podían ayudar mucho, no solo por su fracaso en la clase de geografía, sino porque no tenían la más mínima idea de donde quedaba Upper Yard. La puerta tras ellos sonó y ambos voltearon. Sabo apareció sonriendo, les hizo señas para que salgan.

\- **En seguida volvemos -** Le dijo el morocho

Ambos compañeros abandonaron la habitación y cerraron la puerta tras ellos. Contemplaron al hermano mayor de Luffy un tanto serios. Él les tendió un folleto donde una foto vieja se hallaba. Luffy y Zoro la examinaron por unos segundos y cuando captaron lo que estaba pasando, abrieron los ojos como platos. Era un Se Busca... y la foto... la foto era...

\- **Margareth desapareció en Septiembre de 1981 en Montana cuando solo tenía tres años -** Les comentó - **Su auto tuvo un accidente con otro y cuando sus padres lograron reaccionar, el auto que los chocó había desaparecido junto a su hija -**

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegado. Espero que no me haya quedado tan corto y que les haya gustado. Estaré esperando sus comentarios ahora que todo da un giro. Pronto estaré actualizando este y mis otros fics.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	5. V

**Buenas lectores ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Por fin ha llegado el día de este fic, espero no haberme tardado demasiado. Quería agradecerles los comentarios a solitario196, a Luffy Ketchum y a AraRavenclaw. Gracias por todo su apoyo.**

* * *

No estaba de más decir que el caso de la mujer que había aparecido en Nuevo México llevaba a Utah. Todo indicaba ahí. Le había preguntado a Margareth acerca de su vida. ¿Dónde había nacido? ¿Quiénes eran sus padres? Pero ella no había sabido responderlo, era un pequeña y apenas recordaba toda su estancia en bajo el régimen de aquel gobierno anticonstitucional.

Fue por eso que tanto Luffy como Zoro decidieron ir a dar un vistazo a la tierra las de las respuestas. Arribaron allí en la noche, luego de horas y horas de viaje. Ambos estaban seguros que la solución estaría en Utah. Necesitaban rastrear aquella área donde Margareth les había señalado como pudo, donde podría llegar a estar el pueblo.

Bajaron del tren con sus valijas y en cuanto levantaron sus miradas, se encontraron con aquellas dos mujeres allí. Las habían llamado y les habían pedido cierta ayuda para poder continuar con ese caso, después de todo, la ambas llevaban viviendo en Utah por varios meses.

Luffy salió corriendo y las abrazó a las dos con fuerza. Habían compartido solo un caso y ya actuaba como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, pero así era su personalidad. Explosivo, intuitivo, extravagante. En cambio, Zoro fue más distante. Las saludo dándoles unas palabras frías y sin emitir sonrisa. Pero claro. Ambos poseían dos personalidades completamente diferentes. El peliverde era más introvertido, gélido y reservado. Lo único que compartían era la voluntad a la hora de resolver algo en sus vidas, incluyendo un caso.

\- **¿Qué les parece si vamos a cenar todos juntos? -** Sonrió Robin

Todos aceptaron. El viaje había sido largo y los dos hombres tenían hambre. Nami y Robin acompañaron a ambos a dejar el equipaje en el hotel en el que hospedarían hasta que volvieran a Nuevo México y luego, prosiguieron a ir a un restaurante cercano.

Luffy pidió una hamburguesa completa, Zoro pidió algo de pescado y ambas mujeres pidieron una ensalada, algo más digerible. Cenaron todos juntos, exponiendo cada uno de los casos mientras intentaban resolver el caso del otro o aconsejar acerca de lo que debían hacer. Nami y Robin les dieron un mapa de Utah y les explicaron las áreas desiertas y los accesos para poder ir a ver si algo raro sucedía. Y al terminar la cena, todos pidieron un café para seguir la conversación.

\- **Bueno, me voy -** Dijo Zoro mientras se ponía de pie - **Estoy algo cansado -**

 **\- ¡Zoro! -** Sonrió el morocho - **No te vayas a perder -**

 **\- Cierra el pico -** Gruñó

Unos segundos después, Robin se puso de pie.

\- **Yo lo acompaño -** Se ofreció

El peliverde le entregó la plata a Luffy, pegó media vuelta y abandonó el restaurante sin emitir ninguna otra palabra. La morocha hizo exactamente lo mismo y lo siguió detrás. Luffy y Nami quedaron solos y luego de pagar, salieron a caminar por las calles de la capital del estado.

La pelinaranja lo guió hasta una gran plaza donde caminaron bajo el resguardo de varios copos de árboles, disfrutando de aquellas estrellas que no podían ver. Admirando la tranquilidad de la noche.

\- **Utah es un lugar increíble -** Sonrió el morocho

\- **¿Verdad? -** La mujer bajó la mirada - **Aunque siempre he querido ir a Nueva York -**

 **\- ¿Nueva York? -** Preguntó

\- **Si, aquella ciudad única -**

Ambos se dejaron caer sobre un asiento de madera y contemplaron el cielo desde allí. Para Nami era extraño, era una situación completamente extraña. Se encontraba allí, sentada junto a aquel hombre con el que había compartido un caso hacía varios meses, en un ambiente completamente romántico. Sacado de película. Y el silencio los invadía a ambos, tal y como si temiesen arruinar las emociones que estaba merodeando alrededor de ellos.

La piel de la pelinaranja se erizó cuando sintió que su mano era rozada por la mano de aquel morocho. Fue entonces cuando se puso de pie. Luffy la contempló algo sorprendido.

\- **¿Sucede algo? -**

\- **No, es solo que tengo un poco de sueño -** Soltó una carcajada falsa y desvió la mirada avergonzada - **Todo lo del caso me tiene un poco agotada, mejor vuelvo a casa -**

 **\- Como digas -** Sonrió y se puso de pie - **Déjame acompañarte -**

No tuvo objeciones, por alguna razón, amaba la presencia de aquel hombre. Una vez más, se hayaron caminando por las calles de Salt Lake City, bajo la sombra de aquellas estrellas que eran testigos de todo lo que sucedía en el mundo.

La casa donde vivía la mujer, quedaba a varias cuadras del centro, pero Luffy la acompañó a traves de las viviendas ajenas. No importaba donde fuese, él la acompañaría siempre. Arribaron a una pequeña y discreta casa de dos pisos, de techo de tejas y colores claros. Nami subió las escaleras del porche y abrió su puerta. Volteó con una sonrisa tímida, no estaba segura.

Cientas de cosas pasaron por su cabeza. ¿Hacerlo pasar? ¿Estaba loca? Eran amigos pero... Solo eso. Nada más. Entonces... ¿Por qué la idea de que un amigo ingresara en su casa la molestaba tanto? Contempló sus ojos oscuros y sintió como el rubor trepaba por sus mejillas. ¡Maldición! Se estaba comportando como una idiota.

\- **Entonces, me voy -** Comentó

\- **De acuerdo... -** Bajó la mirada. Todavía estaba a tiempo.

El morocho se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, dejándola completamente estática. No pudo quitar los ojos de su espalda mientras se alejaba de su casa. Cierto vacío trepó por su cuerpo y cerró la puerta de golpe. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando?

Apoyó la espalda contra la puerta y se dejó caer al piso. Estaba muy confundida. Escondió el rostro entre sus piernas y soltó un gran suspiro. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que la llamaba tanto? ¿Era su sonrisa? ¿Su mirada? ¿Su personalidad? ¿Su manera de tomarse la vida? Se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba describiendo todas cosas que había notado de él, todas cosas que le gustaban.

Se puso de pie y subió las escaleras a toda prisa. Una ducha, eso necesitaba. Ingresó al cuarto de baño y comenzó a llenar su bañera con agua caliente. Acto seguido, bajó y se dirigió a la cocina. Abrió uno de los pequeños estantes y sacó una botella de vino. Nada mejor que beber un poco a la hora de ahogar penas y confusiones. Mientras se dedicaba a quitar el corcho, revisó la cámara de seguridad que cubría la puerta de su casa. Nada de movimiento hasta que... Bueno... Ellos llegaron a su casa. Soltó un suspiro al ver a Luffy en el monitor.

Todo eso era absurdo. ¿Ella? ¿Enamorada? ¡No podía! No tenía tiempo para el amor. Estaba en medio de un caso donde, al menos, tres mujeres habían sido violadas y una niña había desaparecido. ¡Había sido raptada! No podía permitirse confundir su mente en ese momento y menos con algo tan poco real como el amor. Se sirvió una copa con el vino tinto y subió a disfrutar de su solitaria noche.

Se quitó las sucias prendas que había llevado ese día y las arrojó en el suelo, luego ingresó en la ducha y se quedó recostada allí. Tomó la copa y dio un largo sorbo. ¡Nada mejor que eso! Estaría lo necesario convenciéndose de que no lo amaba, así se quedara despierta hasta las tres de la mañana. Dio otro sorbo y se relajó.

Inesperadamente, oyó cierto ruido. Abrió los ojos repentinamente. ¡Esa era la puerta! ¡Era el ruido de la maldita puerta de su casa abriéndose! Se puso de pie y recordó todo. No había cerrado la puerta. ¡No la había cerrado! El pánico invadió su mente mientras recordaba las narraciones de todas aquellas mujeres que habían vivido aquel acto de humillación hacía el género.

Salió corriendo, no pudo hacer otra cosa. Corrió mojada por el pasillo. Necesitaba llegar a su cuarto. Necesitaba tomar el arma que poseía, necesitaba llegar a ese maldito cajón. Esos segundos, se volvieron horas. Todo se congeló en su mente. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y encontró la luz de su velador encendida.

Soltó un grito ahogado cuando lo vio allí de pie, sosteniendo su propia arma. Haciéndola girar como si todo fuese un juego.

 **(...)**

Luffy bajó del ascensor del hotel. Habían sido varias cuadras las que había tenido que caminar pero no le importaba. Era algo raro pero por alguna razón sentía cierta debilidad por aquella mujer. No sabía explicarlo. Dobló por el pasillo y cuando encaró su pabellón, distinguió a Robin caminando hacía él. ¿De dónde había salido?

Cuando la mujer lo vio, soltó una sonrisa.

\- **¡Robin! -** Sonrió y luego la contempló confundido - **¿Qué haces aquí? -**

 **\- Nos quedamos hablando de cosas privadas -** Le guiñó un ojo y siguió su camino

El morocho la contempló algo pasmado. ¿De qué demonios hablaba? Soltó un suspiro e ingresó en su habitación. Estaba cansado, confundido y no tenía más ganas de seguir abriendo los ojos, simplemente quería dormir. Encontró todas las luces apagadas y al peliverde durmiendo en una de las dos camas. Luffy se dejó caer en la otra y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

A los pocos segundos, ya estaba dormido.

 **(...)**

El poderoso teléfono los despertó a ambos. Se sentaron de golpe tal y como si los hubiesen golpeado en la cabeza. Zoro tomó su teléfono móvil y atendió con cierto malhumor.

\- **¿Qué pasa? -** Dijo sin saber de quien se trataba

\- **_¡¿Zoro?! ¡Necesito que vengan rápido! -_**

\- **¿Robin? -** Preguntó al reconocer su voz. Sonaba desesperada. - **¿A dónde? -** No entender de qué hablaba solo aumentaba su malhumor

\- **_A la casa de Nami, ha desaparecido -_**

\- **¡¿Qué?! -** Exclamó

Sin siquiera desayunar nada, se vistieron y tomaron el primer taxi que los llevara a la casa de la pelinaranja. Se encontraron con Robin fuera de la propiedad y al ver la puerta de la casa abierta, la piel les empalideció. En verdad había rastros. Luffy les explicó todo lo que habían hecho antes de abandonarla en su hogar. Se sentía conmocionado. Si no se hubiese ido, Nami quizás...

Ingresaron a la casa con sumo cuidado, intentando de no estropear la evidencia. La puerta no estaba forzada, eso era extraño. Sabía que la manera en que el violador buscado atacaba no era esa. Él esperaba a sus victimas y las agarraba vulnerables. Pero quizás... Nami había dejado la puerta sin llave y eso le había facilitado las cosas al violador. Además, tanto ella como Robin habían salido en la televisión y eso habría llamado la atención de atacante. Tal vez había visitado la propiedad de Nami para vengarse o para hacerle creer a la policía que no podían atraparlo.

Cientas de cosas eran las que pasaban por las cabezas de los tres, tantas que no podrían ni siquiera escribirlas. En el primer piso nada estaba fuera de lugar. Hubiese pasado lo que hubiese pasado, había ocurrido todo en el primer piso. Subieron las escaleras con sumo cuidado e ingresaron en la primera puerta.

El baño estaba todo desordenado. La ropa de la mujer se encontraba tirada en el suelo. La bañera estaba llena de agua helada. Una copa se había caído dentro de ésta y había teñido el agua de un color uva. La toalla estaba caída en un rincón. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de envolverse. No hacía falta ser Einstein para darse cuenta de que ella había estado tomando una ducha cuando algo había pasado. Posiblemente había oído algo o visto a alguien. No había indicios de pelea dentro de aquella habitación, así que el ataque debía haber sido...

Su habitación era un desastre. La cama estaba toda desecha, el cajón revuelto, tal y como si hubiesen buscado algo. Robin dio un paso al frente y contempló aquella escena seria. La idea era no desarrollar sentimientos. Se trataba de su amiga y compañera pero no podía perder los estribos. Con unos guantes cubriéndole las manos, estiró la sábana.

\- **Esto es... -** Frunció el ceño y acercó su rostro hacía aquel fluido que había en el acolchado - **Semen -**

 **\- No solo eso -** Zoro levantó una soga que encontró en el suelo. Allí había restos de sangre.

Los ojos de la morocha se abrieron como platos. Sí, había sido el mismo hombre de los otros casos. Luffy tomó la soga y la contempló con la mirada inyectada en sangre. Sintió como sus músculos se tensaban y su corazón palpitaba con tanta violencia, que estuvo a punto de explotarle. Contener las ganas que tenía de matar a alguien era difícil y más cuando uno era la propia ley.

\- **Iré a revisar bien abajo, quizás haya algo -** Murmuró el peliverde y abandonó la habitación

\- **Esto también servirá -** Robin levantó con sumo cuidado un largo cabello rubio

\- **Voy a matarlo -** Dijo el morocho entre dientes

\- **Luffy no es tiempo de perder la cordura -** Posó sus celestes ojos en él - **Entiendo como te sientes pero... -**

 **\- Si lo encuentro, lo mataré Robin -** Bajó la mirada y respiró profundamente

\- **Oi, bajen, encontré algo interesante -** Oyeron a Zoro

Ambos morochos se encaminaron hacía abajo. Se dirigieron a la cocina donde se encontraba el hombre y allí distinguieron que lo que Zoro había encontrado era un pequeño monitor de video que gravaba en la entrada de la casa. ¡Eso era perfecto!

 **(...)**

Habían tomado el video y todas las otras evidencias, y se había dirigido a la oficina que Robin compatía con Nami. Ingresaron y automáticamente se pusieron a ver la evidencia más concreta: El video.

Allí estaba todo. Durante el día nadie había ido a molestar a la casa de la pelinaranja y luego de la noche, ella y Luffy había ido. Solo ellos dos aparecían en el video, nadie más. Unos momentos más tardes, un extraño hombre de largos cabellos rubios y rostro algo deformado, se acercó a la puerta de la casa y la abrió como si nada.

\- **¡Congélela ahí! -** Exclamó Robin y Zoro paró el video

La imagen esa era perfecta. Podía verse de lleno el rostro de aquel maldito hombre. Con eso, podían hacerse una idea de quien era el violador de Salt Lake City. Una cosa menos por la que preocuparse, miles de cosas más por las que sí.

La puerta sonó tras ellos y ambos voltearon. Los hombres quedaron sorprendidos al ver a dos miembros de Nuevo México allí, en Utah. Se miraron sorprendidos ¿Qué estaban haciendo Sabo y Koala en ese estado? Abrieron la puerta con delicadeza ¿Acaso había pasado algo?

Repentinamente, Margaret empujó a ambos y abrazó con desesperación a Luffy.

\- **Perdona Lu, estaba algo... -** Comenzó el rubio

\- **Desesperada -** Terminó la mujer soltando un suspiro - **No paró de amenazar hasta que le ofrecimos traerla a verte -**

 **\- Luffy... -** Murmuraba la rubia con cierto sollozo en su voz

Se acurrucó en su pecho tal y como un cachorro indefenso, y cuando estuvo cómoda, giró su cabeza y contempló el gran monitor en el que los tres detectives estaban viendo el video. Soltó un estruendoso grito que dejó pasmados a todos los presentes.

\- **¡Absalom! -** Exclamó y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y como ven, cada vez estamos más cerca de todo. Estaré ansiosa por leer sus comentarios con sus opiniones acerca de si les gusto o lo que creen que pasará.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	6. VI

**Hola lectores ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Bueno, esta vez me he tardado un poco más en la actualización de este fic porque he tenido ciertos problemitas personales que me han mantenido fuera de fanfiction.**

 **Pero ya no importa. Aquí he vuelto y para empezar quería agradecerles sus comentarios (Como siempre) a Luffy Ketchum, Roronoalau y a solitario196. Ustedes saben que son una de las principales razones por las que sigo.**

* * *

Cuando Margareth exclamó aquel nombre de esa manera. Todos los presentes quedaron mudos. ¿Absalom? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Robin afiló la mirada y en seguida conectó todo. Si aquella mujer era la jovencita del caso a Luffy y Zoro, es decir, si ella era la mujer que había escapado de aquel pueblo fantasma en Utah y conocía a aquel hombre... Todo encajaba como para que, una vez más, sus casos tuviera la relación de aquella vez.

 **\- ¿Absalom? -** Preguntó el morocho con aire sorprendido. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

El cuerpo de rubia comenzó a temblar. Luffy la sostuvo para no caer, pero tuvo que hacer demasiada fuerza. La arrimó a una silla y la sentó allí, evitando que perdiera el equilibrio. La joven se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y escondió su rostro bajo sus cortos cabellos.

Los cinco se miraron algo pasmados cuando la mujer rompió a llorar. El morocho la rodeó con sus brazos para evitar aquel momento angustiante que estaba viviendo, pero sabía que no la tranquilizaría con nada. Estaba claro el nivel de vida que había tenido aquella mujer durante todos esos años y, a pesar de no reacordar su secuestro, era probable que su inconciente supiera la verdad de su pasado.

\- **¿Necesitas hablar? -** Comentó suavemente - **Si tienes que decirnos algo, lo que sea. Estamos para escucharte -**

 **\- Es peor de lo que les dije -** Soltó

Sabo y Koala se miraron de reojo y abandonaron la habitación lo antes posible. No era su caso, no era su incumbencia. Debían volver a Nuevo México para continuar con sus propias misiones que el sistema de seguridad nacional les exigía.

Dentro de aquella habitación, el ambiente se tensó. No solo había un pueblo gobernado por un extraño que se hacía llamar Dios y que tenía a todos los residentes encerrados, sino que también tenía bajo su guardia a un violador y secuestrador. ¡¿Y había más?!

\- **Hay cuatro sacerdotes que vigilan en la custodia de aquellas tierras -** Se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos y aceptó el vaso con agua que Robin le ofreció - **Ellos son los encargados de custodiar las cuatro fronteras. Son hombres muy fuertes e ingeniosos -**

 **\- ¿Y cómo se supone que escapaste? -** Preguntó el peliverde con el ceño fruncido. A Zoro no se le escapaba nada.

\- **Yo... -** Bajó la mirada, una vez más - **Estoy casada con uno de ellos desde los 12 años -**

 **\- ¿Qué? -** Exclamaron los hombres a la vez

¿Casarse? ¿A los 12 años? Eso era una locura.

\- **En Estados Unidos no esta permitido casarse hasta los 18 años, Margareth -** Comentó Robin mientras terminaba de prepararse un café

\- **Ya lo dije antes -** Contempló a la morocha con aire ausente y luego posó sus oscuros ojos en Luffy quien la observaba serio - **Se consideran un estado independiente. Ellos no se consideran estadounidenses -**

 **\- ¡Esto no tiene sentido! -** Soltó Zoro y se puso de pie - **¡¿Cómo es posible que el gobierno no supiera acerca de este lugar?! -**

 **\- A veces es mejor no saber las cosas -** Comentó Robin indiferente

\- **¿Y hacer ojos ciegos al problema? -** Preguntó Luffy - **No tiene sentido ¿Para qué esta la CIA o el FBI? -**

 **\- Si esta clandestinidad sucede hace más de 10 años ¿Cómo es posible que el gobierno no se halla dado cuenta? Entonces todos los miembros y las identidades quedarían mal paradas, y eso repercutiría en las elecciones ¿Verdad? -** Robin soltó un suspiro - **En síntesis, al gobierno no le conviene que esto se sepa -**

 **\- Pero va a saberse -** Luffy apretó su puño con fuerza

Margareth contempló como el morocho emitía ira de su cuerpo. Estaba demasiado enojado, quería llegar al final del caso. Y lo lograría. Como pudo, se puso de pie y caminó hacía el televisor donde la imagen de aquel hombre yacía congelada.

\- **El Dios Enel, los cuatro sacerdotes y este tipo que ven aquí, son los únicos hombres de todo el pueblo -** Comentó algo temerosa. Debía controlarse. Aquellas personas las salvarían a todas.

\- **Esto se vuelve más extraño -** Bufó Zoro y puso los ojos en blanco

\- **Todas las mujeres, están repartidas en aquellas seis personas -** Explicó - **Las hijas mujeres, se vuelven a repartir -** Tragó saliva - **Los hijos varones... Son sacrificados en nombre de Dios -** Las manos le temblaron - **"Así es como se le demuestra, que Dios solo permite mujeres en estas tierras" -** Citó las palabras de aquel hombre con tono autoritario - **Todas tenemos miedo de quedar embarazadas, después de todo, sea lo que sea, el bebé sufrirá el infierno -** Nadie habló. Todos quedaron expectantes al relato de la muchacha - **Este hombre que ven aquí, trae una vez por trimestre una nueva niña. Dicen que las encuentran abandonadas en el desierto pero... Ahora que salgo a la luz, creo que es un secuestrador -** Tragó saliva nuevamente. Su garganta comenzaba a secarse - **Él no es sacerdote pero tiene el mismo rango y trato que ellos, tiene que ser alguien importante para Enel, tiene que ser alguien que arregle sus negocios -** Bajó la mirada y contempló el suelo de cerámica. Vomitar toda esa información la angustiaba demasiado - **De hecho, sospecho que yo fui secuestrada hace varios años -**

Tapó su frente con su mano derecha y comenzó a sudar mientras vagas imágenes sacudían su cabeza. Cuando vio que comenzaba a tambalearse, el morocho corrió y la sostuvo en sus brazos. Aquella historia era perturbadora, sobretodo sabiendo que las sospechas de Margareth sobre su pasado, eran reales. Una vez más, la ayudó a sentarse en una silla y la abanicó con una carpeta delgada.

\- **Escucha -** Comenzó Luffy - **Este tipo se ha llevado a una amiga mía, a alguien que aprecio muchísimo ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que todavía este a salvo? -**

 **\- Muchas -** Respondió agitadamente - **Si se la llevó, es para esposarla -**

Los ojos de todos los policías se abrieron como platos. La situación era mejor de la que esperaban, a esas alturas todos pensaban que quizás la asesinaría por investigar su caso y sacarlo a la luz. Aunque...

\- **¿La violó y secuestró para esposarla? -** Comentó Zoro - **¿Tiene sentido? -**

 **\- ¿Violarla? -** Margareth repitió seria - **No, no la ha violado -**

 **\- ¿Por qué no? -** Preguntó Robin curiosa. Afiló su mirada. - **Encontramos rastros de semen -**

\- **No puede violarla, no todavía. Su religión no se lo permite -** Soltó un suspiro - **Todas las mujeres deben exhumar su pureza en el cuerpo de Dios -** Levantó la mirada y contempló de reojo a Robin - **Ella era virgen ¿Verdad? -**

 **\- Nunca hablamos al respecto, pero si todo encaja, supongo que si -** Terminó su café dando un largo sorbo - **Después de todo, eso explica porque no ha secuestrado a las demás -**

El morocho se puso de pie con violencia. Contempló la imagen de aquel maldito y apretó sus dientes con fuerza. Necesitaba encontrar a Nami lo antes posible.

\- **Bien -** El dulce tono de la morocha tranquilizó un poco el ambiente

Sacó de uno de sus estantes un gran mapa del estado de Utah. Tranquilamente tomó una lapicera y se acercó a la joven rubia con aire pacífico.

\- **Necesito que marques como llegar a este extraño lugar de la manera más rápida -** Sonrió serena y le tendió la lapicera - **Te prometo que las ayudaremos a todas -**

 **(...)**

Cuando abrió los ojos, una luz golpeó su vista cegándola. Estaba mareada y le dolía la cabeza como si hubiera bebido tres litros de alcohol en menos de una hora. El movimiento de la superficie en la que se hallaba, no ayudaba a su mareo. Intentó ponerse de pie pero sintió que sus manos y pies estaban atados. Su boca, amordazada. Abrió sus ojos como platos cuando recordó todo lo que había pasado esa noche.

Aquel extraño había ingresado en su casa cuando menos lo espero. Si, lo recordaba bien. Estaba duchándose, degustando una copa de vino y pensando en lo solitaria que se había vuelto su vida, cuando escuchó un sonido. No sabía por qué pero estaba segura de quien era aquella persona. Había corrido por su arma ¡Corriendo desnuda! Ridículo pero necesario. Y lo había encontrado en su habitación.

La imagen todavía estaba clara en su mente. La amenazó con el arma de fuego ¡Su arma de fuego! Y la ató y amordazó en la cama, tal y como si de un juguete se tratase. Frunció el ceño al recordarlo. Cuando el maldito tocó su cuerpo para verificar si era pura o no, pensó que sería su fin. Toda su dignidad quedaría arruinada por un descuido suyo. ¡¿Por qué tenía que dejar la puerta abierta?! Pero no fue así... Todavía y a esas alturas, seguía sonando extraño. No la había violado como a las otras mujeres. Había sido desagradable ver como aquel maldito se daba placer el mismo sobre su propia sábana, enfrente de su cuerpo desnudo.

Aun así, estaba agradecida. ¿Por qué? Todavía había oportunidad.

Cuando escuchó un respiro pausado a sus espaldas, la imagen de la niña que había sido secuestrada hacía pocos días, llegó a su mente. Volteó desesperadamente y la encontró allí. Aisa estaba sentada y amordazada al igual que ella. Nami abrió los ojos como platos y con su lengua, sacó el cacho de tela que obstruía su garganta.

\- **¡Aisa! -** Sonrió. Era irónico que pudiera hacerlo en esas circunstancias.

La niña la contempló algo asustada. Tenía los ojos rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando todo el día. Se acercó como puso y con su boca, sacó el nudo de su trapo, liberando sus labios.

\- **Aisa, soy policía -** Comentó en voz baja - **Prometo que voy a sacarte de aquí -** Acarició sus cabello con su mejilla - **Solo dime ¿Te ha lastimado? -**

La pequeña no habló. Simplemente, negó con la cabeza.

\- **Tu mamá esta bien, pronto te llevaré con ella ¿De acuerdo? -**

La niña afirmó.

Inesperadamente, la camioneta en la que viajaban dobló y Nami notó que no se encontraban en una superficie estable y quieta. Estaban viajando hacía un lugar donde no había carreteras. Cierto miedo trepó por su espalda. ¿A dónde estaban yendo? ¿Con qué propósito?

Luego de varias horas de sentir como las piedras rebotaban bajo los pies de aquel vehículo, el motor se detuvo. La superficie se volvió estable pero cuando las puertas de lona se abrieron, ambas vivieron el mismísimo terror. Ese tipo... Ese tipo... era...

No parecía un humano, su rostro era completamente extraño y deformado. El hombre se subió a la cajuela y cuando tomó a la pelinaranja de las manos, sintió que su fin se acercaba. ¿Las había secuestrado para violarlas y matarlas? No tenía sentido. ¿Qué clase de loco era? Los casos sacudieron su cabeza intentando hilar datos, concretar supocisiones. ¿Por qué no violarla en su casa? ¿Por qué no matar al resto de las mujeres? ¿Por qué en medio de la nada y no en su casa?

Cuando vio el sol sobre su cabeza, cerró los ojos. Levantó la mirada y distinguió un pequeño pueblo que decoraba la nada misma. Frunció el ceño y recordó lo poco que Luffy y Zoro le habían contado de su caso. Una pequeña ciudad en medio de la nada, regido bajo un Dios. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?!

Cuando oyó a la niña gritar, volteó con violencia. Si iba a hacerle algo a la pequeña, ella saltaría sobre su cuerpo, dispuesta a defenderla. Era su trabajo. Y estar secuestrada no se lo iba a impedir. Vio como aquel tipo la bajaba de la camioneta bruscamente.

\- **¿Cómo demonios se han quitado...? -** Tomó las telas con aire ausente - **Bueno... No importa. Dudo que hayan hablado con alguien en medio de la nada -**

Aisa corrió hacía Nami y se escondió detrás de su espalda. La mujer lo contempló con el ceño fruncido. Podía sentir el terror de la niña. Si ella tenía miedo, que era una adulta y encima policía, no podía imaginarse como una pequeña de su edad se sentía al respecto. Aterrada, confundida, amenazada. Una mezcla de muchos sentimientos.

El hombre se acercó a ambas y luego de cargarse a la pelinaranja al hombro, jaló de las manos de la pequeña con violencia.

\- **¡Camina! -** Le ordenó - **Es hora de que ambas conozcan a Dios -**

Nami abrió los ojos con brusquedad. Dios. Si, aquel lugar era...

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy. Espero que les haya gustado. Estaré esperando sus comentarios con ansias.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	7. VII

**Hola a todos mis lectores. ¿Cómo han estado tanto tiempo? Espero que bien. Sé que me he tardado mi tiempo en actualizar, a estas alturas ya deben saber que estoy estudiando y lo peor de todo es que me esta demando mucho tiempo, demasiado para mi gusto. Pero, por esto mismo, quiero decirle que no voy a abandonar estas historias. Las continuaré así me tarde 10 años.**

 **Quería agradecerles los comentarios y la paciencia a cigarbox, a Luffy Ketchum, a Roronoalau y a solitario196.**

* * *

La nada misma. Esa era la única manera de describir aquel lugar. En medio del desierto de Utah pequeñas casas se alzaban rodeando una gran iglesia de piedra amarillenta y marrón. Alzó la vista hasta la cúpula en forma de pino y contempló la gran cruz en forma de rayo que se alzaba de manera majestuosa. El secuestrador la tomó de las manos y la empujó hacía adelante, obligandola a caminar. A su vez, tomó a la niña de los cabellos y la arrastró a su lado. La pequeña Aisa soltó un chillido en el momento que sintió el dolor el su cuero cabelludo.

\- **Ni se te ocurra lastimarla, idiota -** Murmuró.

Pero el hombre no le prestó la más mínima atención. A medida que fueron ingresando el pequeño pueblo, Nami entendió que no era un lugar ordinario. No había ni un solo hombre. Todas las presentes eran mujeres. De diferentes alturas, colores, cabellos, ojos. Diferentes modelos del genero femenino reflejado en un pueblo de no más de 30 personas. Todas las miradas estaban posadas en ella con cierta pena en sus ojos. ¿Por qué sentía aquella tristeza en sus cuerpos? ¿Qué estaba pasando en aquel lugar? El extraño las guió hasta las puertas de la iglesia y cuando llegaron al pie de los escalones, las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Por primera vez distinguió la figura de cuatro hombres.

\- **Sacerdotes míos -** Comentó - **Les he traído otro botín -**

Empujó a la pequeña hacía delante quien cayó de frente al suelo. Aisa quedó tirada en el polvo del desierto de Utah y ella solo se tuvo que resignar a contemplar, sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Se mordió su labio inferior cuando vio que los hombres se miraban entre ellos y asentían. Una bajó las escaleras con lentitud y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. El hombre era musculoso y de una tez un tanto morena, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención a Nami era las extrañas gafas que llevaba cubriendo sus ojos.

\- **Ran, encárgate de ella -** Dijo con un tono de voz arrogante.

Una mujer de cabellos oscuros y con raya al costado, y aros dorados en cada oreja dio un paso hacía adelante y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la pequeña. Luego de decirle que todo estaría bien, la llevó hacía la multitud para poder mimetizarla con ellas. Cuando Aisa desapareció de enfrente, los ojos de los extraños se posaron en ella. Sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

\- **¿Quién es esa? -** Preguntó el más gordo de todos. Más que miedo, su tono de voz daba risa.

\- **Mi parte del botín -** Sonrió con una sonrisa retorcida - **Quiero convocar a una boda -**

 **\- ¿Qué? -** Alcanzó a soltar la mujer.

\- **Y tendrás tu boda -** Una extraña voz procedente del interior de la iglesia retumbó en todo el pueblo - **Dios permite que se realice una boda ahora -**

Nami sintió que la garganta se le cerraba. ¿Dios? ¿Había oído mal? El hombre que sostenía sus mano atadas se hizo aun lado y tres mujeres aparecieron a su lado. La tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a jalarla hacía el interior de una de las cazonas cercanas. La mujer comenzó a soltar gritos e intentó safarse de sus captoras nuevamente. Aquellas mujeres tenían una fuerza muscular bastante poderosas.

\- **¿Qué esta pasando aquí? -** Preguntó desesperada - **¿Qué es eso de Dios? ¿Van a permitir esto? -** Pero nadie respondió.

Estiraron sus manos y las ataron con sogas en forma de estrella. Mientras las mujeres quitaba telas de seda blanca de sus cajones, contempló sus miradas. Sus ojos estaban tristes, casi no había vida en ellas. Vio que una de ella poseía el vientre inflado y lo peor era que no debía ni tener su misma edad... Frunció el ceño al ver como chiquitas trabajaban adornando un ramo de flores secas. Todo en ese lugar irradiaba depresión... No entendía que estaba pasando pero saldría de allí junto con Aisa, había prometido que la llevaría a casa. Y así lo haría.

Las extrañas le quitaron sus prendas y la envolvieron en telas blancas. Formaron un corsé que ataron con otro pedazo de tela y luego armaron una pollera improvisada. Le sorprendió lo expertas que eran para poder hacer un vestido tan elegante a base de tela. ¿Cuántas bodas se habían celebrado en aquellas tierras? Observó que todas las mujeres poseían un anillo en su dedo izquierdo. Algunas tenían un anillo verde, otras amarillo, otras azul y otras rojo. Muy pocas eran las que tenían anillos plateados y ninguna poseía uno dorado. ¿Acaso esos anillos significaban algo?

Una pequeña de no más de 15 años se arrimó y le colocó un delicado velo en su cabello, la pelinaranja no se empeñó en luchar. No tenía sentido. Ellas no tenían la culpa de todo eso y le daba la sensación de que si algo fallaba, ellas serían las castigadas.

 **(...)**

 **\- ¡Maldición! ¡Tenemos que llegar! -** Exclamó Luffy.

La manera en que Sabo podía conseguir las cosas era increíble. Habían necesitado una camioneta 4x4 y él se las había conseguido desde Nuevo México. Nueva y sin un rasguño... Bueno... Hasta ese momento. Ahora que Zoro se encontraba conduciéndola a toda velocidad en medio del desierto de Utah las cosas cambiaban. Pobre hombre el dueño de aquel vehículo. El estado pagaría los daños pero... No quería imaginarse el rostro cuando se encontrara con su camioneta sucia y con las ruedas desinfladas.

Junto con él, en el asiento del conductor iba Robin con todos los mapas y GPS necesario para poder localizar el lugar donde se encontraba el pueblo fantasma. ¿Y él? Bueno... Lo habían mandado al asiento trasero, pero no le importaba. De momento solo quería poder encontrar a Nami y darle una buena paliza al maldito que se había atrevido a secuestrarla.

\- **¿Estás segura qué es por aquí? -** Preguntó el peliverde frustrado al ver que solo había polvo y rocas delante.

\- **100% -** Respondió la mujer mientras contemplaba el mapa con el ceño fruncido - **Al menos si los mapas de Margareth no fallan -**

 **\- No lo harán -** Agregó Luffy. Estaba seguro que no había fallado. La mujer había dado todo de sí para poder recordar el lugar donde se encontraba aquel lugar.

\- **Buen... Como sea ¿Has llamado al FBI y la CIA? -** Dijo Zoro mientras giraba el volante con el fin de esquivar una gran roca.

\- **Y a los medios también -** Sonrió la mujer - **Todo el mundo se enterará de esto -**

\- **Me parece bien -** Murmuró el chófer.

 **(...)**

La música comenzó a sonar mientras dio un paso hacía delante. Le habían dicho que si no ingresaba a la iglesia y no seguía lo que el resto le decía, asesinarían a Aisa. Y no iba a dejar que eso pasara. Prefirió no tentar al destino y proseguir con aquella estúpida boda que no tenía el más mínimo sentido. Avanzó por el pequeño pasillo y llegó al altar donde se encontraba su supuesto futuro esposo. Era más perturbador de lo que recordaba, no había podido llegar a verle la cara del todo. Pero ahora que lo tenía al pie de su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de lo mal que estaba todo. Su corazón le latía con fuerza. ¿Cómo iba a safar de esa?

El rostro de Luffy llegó a sus recuerdos. _Por favor,_ pensó, _sálvame como aquella vez._ Necesitaba un milagro. El casamiento era lo de menos. ¿Habrían notado su ausencia? Seguramente, Robin trabajaba junto a ella ¿Cómo no iba a notarlo? Pero... ¿Cuánto tardarían en encontrar alguna pista? ¡Estaba en el medio de la nada! Bajó su mirada ante el silencio de la música. Y solo volvió a levantarla cuando la volvió a oír, pero esta vez era otra melodía, una más santa, más espiritual, más perturbadora. Sintió una presencia algo extraña a su lado y al girar su cuello, encontró a un hombre alto de tez blanca como la nieve. Quedó boquiabierta por unos segundos.

\- **Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿Qué tenemos por aquí? -** Preguntó.

\- **Dios -** "Su prometido" hizo una pequeña reverencia, seguida de todos los presentes.

Automáticamente Nami hizo lo mismo. No quería faltarle el respeto a un loco que se cría Dios. Eso podría significar la muerte misma.

\- **Sueles tener buen gusto, Absalom -** Comentó.

El extraño de cabellos rubios tomó sus mejillas con una mano y la hizo girar varias veces para inspeccionarla. Se sintió ofendida pero no dijo nada. Cuando el hombre la soltó, distinguió que el lóbulo de sus orejas estaba estirado a causa de unos pesados aros de oro macizo. Además de que poseía múltiples anillos, colares y hasta un bastón de oro puro. Y en cuanto a oro, ella era una experta.

\- **Bien -** Dios estiró los brazos - **Que inicie la boda -**

Un monologo extraño azotó la sala. A pesar de que Nami no podía entender nada de lo que se refería con ciertas terminaciones, se dedicó a escuchar. Necesitaba entender que estaba pasando en aquel lugar. El parecer Dios se llamaba Enel y ella estaba segura que de Dios no tenía nada. Solo era un aprovechado que había sabido lavarle la cabeza a todos los presentes, haciéndose pasar por el bueno cuando realmente era el malo. El discurso terminó más rápido de lo que esperaba y luego prosiguió con todas las mismas palabras que una boda debe poseer, salvo por...

\- **Si en verdad deseas acoger a esta mujer como tu quinta esposa, di que aceptas -**

 **\- Acepto -** Dijo Absalom fielmente, orgulloso.

\- **¿Qué? -** Alcanzó a exclamar la pelinaranja ¿Cómo que quinta?

\- **Con ella, todas sus hijas son para servirte. Toda su vida esta en tus manos -** Anunció serio - **Y ahora, la ceremonia de purificación -**

¿Purificación? Escuchó los aplausos retumbar en toda la sala y por primera vez, sintió miedo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ahora si que estaba confundida. No entender nada, la asustaba. El Dios Enel la tomó del brazo y jaló de ella hacía unas pequeñas escaleras de madera. Intentó escapar pero al voltear al público vio como uno de los hombres musculosos tenía a su lado a Aisa. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y volteó hacía el Dios Enel. No sabía a donde ni porque pero haría lo que sea por Aisa. No opuso resistencia, subió las escaleras detrás del hombre y cuando se encontró un pequeño convertido donde solo había una cama, quedó helada.

\- **Como futura mujer, debes mostrar tu lealtad demostrando tu pureza en el lecho de Dios -**

Abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Mostrar su pureza en el lecho de Dios? ¿Acaso estaban todos locos? Dio un paso hacía atrás, terriblemente asustada.

 **(...)**

 **\- ¡Allí, Zoro! -** Exclamó Robin mientras apuntaba hacía adelante.

Al fin había visto algo. A lo lejos, comenzaron a distinguirse unas formar cuadradas que para nada eran simples rocas. Poseían ventanas y techo, y además detrás de ellas, una estructura un tanto mayor se alzaba imponente. Luffy se asomó entre los asientos delanteros y contempló aquella imagen pasmado. Todavía no podía creer que la historia de Margerath era real. ¿Cómo el gobierno se había atrevido a mantenerlo en secreto tanto tiempo?

Zoro apretó el acelerador y no frenó hasta encontrarse dentro de la ciudad, junto a la gran iglesia. Se apresuraron a bajar. Contemplaron las casa pero al parecer nadie yacía dentro de estas. Voltearon hacía la iglesia y se asomaron hacía el interior a través de los ventanales que poseía a sus costados. Visaron a un tipo completamente extraño, agitando las manos y diciendo cosas que no alcanzaban a escuchar, también un enjambre de mujeres estaban sentadas en los asientos para espectadores, incluyendo a la pequeña Aisa. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de todos fue que la situación en la que se encontraba Nami. Vestida de blanco, frente el altar junto con... Robin frunció el ceño. El maldito que la había secuestrado. ¿Para eso se la había llevado? ¿Para casarse en una iglesia en medio del desierto?

\- **Entremos -** Dijo el morocho decidido.

\- **Espera Luffy, tenemos que ser cuidadosos. Podrían salir heridas todas las chicas que están allí -** Contempló las miradas inexpresivas en los asientos - **Quizás deberíamos esperar al FBI -**

 **\- El tipo raro se la esta llevando arriba -** Comentó el peliverde - **No hay tiempo para esperar al maldito FBI -**

 **\- ¡Esperen! -** Robin comenzó al desesperarse - **No actuen como novatos, hay personas que estan en peligro además de nosotros y son 6. Nosotros somos tres... -**

\- **Eso no importa -** Luffy desenfundó el arma que le pertenecía.

\- **Supongo que no hay opción... -** Zoro contempló hacía dentro - **Me quedo con el pelado -**

 **\- Yo con el gordo -** Sonrió el morocho - **Robin hiere a uno de los dos que quedan y reduce al otro. Me encargare del maldito Dios -**

 **\- Déjame al secuestrador -** El peliverde también tomó su arma.

\- **Me parece bien... -** Robin hizo lo mismo. No había muchas opciones.

Se dirigieron a la puerta de entrada de la iglesia y luego de contar hasta tres, la abrieron de un portazo. Al mismo tiempo exclamaron que eran la policía y que se agacharan todas. De esa manera se aseguraron de que ninguna saliera herida. Dispararon a sus objetivos en un hombro, la parte superior de la pierna y en el abdomen. Necesitaban asegurarse de que permanecerían quietecitos, sin problemas, hasta que llegaran las fuentes responsables. Robin corrió hacía su otro objetivo, el sacerdote de bigote extraño. Se arrastró entre las butacas para poder evitar los disparos con los que habían contraatacado, pero dado a que solo quedaba un sacerdote y, además estaba apuntando su arma a Zoro, pudo atacarlo por la espalda.

Golpeó sus brazos con su codo y lo obligó a soltar el arma. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, lo tomó de uno de esos brazos y lo giró de manera desproporcional hacía su espalda, generándole un profundo dolor que le hizo soltar un chillido.

\- **Quédate quieto ¿Quieres? -** Estiró su mano y jaló de su otro brazo para poder reducirlo completamente.

Por otro lado, el peliverde había asestado estómago de su enemigo. No quería matarlo pero no había habido otra opción. Con el objetivo en movimiento no había podido apuntar bien a un lugar no peligroso, pero en la situación en la que se encontraban era alarmante. Sin dudas era o ellos o los malos. Contempló como el extraño identificado como Absalom estaba corriendo hacía la ventana más cercana. Tomó un pequeño atril y lo golpeó para poder escapar. Lo siguió sin detenerse a pensar y cuando el hombre saltó entre los cristales rotos, él hizo exactamente lo mismo. Sintió unos pequeños vidrios cortandole la carne de la palma de la mano, en el momento que se apoyó en el umbral para poder saltar pero no le importó. ¡Ese maldito se iba a escapar y no podría permitirlo!

Comenzó a correrlo por entre las casas del pueblo hasta que escuchó un disparo. Se detuvo en seco. Había sido muy cerca suyo y posiblemente, lo hubiera rosado en cualquier parte del cuerpo. Se refugió detrás de una casa de piedra y se asomó, solamente para buscar a su enemigo. Abrió los ojos cuando lo encontró de pie alejado de las casa, casi sumido en el desierto. Si, poseía un arma pero no era a él a quien estaba apuntado. Se estaba auto apuntando.

Salió de detrás de la seguridad de la piedra y se arrimó sosteniendo su arma bien alta. Ante cualquier movimiento de ataque, le dispararía, no dudaría. Se acercó lo suficiente como para saber que era lo que estaba murmurando.

\- **Perdóname Dios por esto -** Jaló el gatillo contra su cabeza.

\- **¡Espera! -**

El sonido le produzco una sordera momentánea pero no hacía falta escuchar para darse cuenta de lo que tenía delante de sus ojos. Un cadáver. Soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer en el polvo seco. Se sostuvo la cabeza y luego de descansar unos segundos en aquel lugar, comenzó a caminar hacía la iglesia. Ese maldito no iba a poder escapar más... Lo mejor sería volver y ayudar al resto.

 **(...)**

En el momento que los tres se separaron, Luffy corrió escaleras arriba. Su objetivo era poder enfrentarse al maldito imbécil que se hacía llamar Dios. Iba a pagar por todo lo que había hecho, a esas niñas, a Margaret, a Nami... Se topó con una gran puerta de madera y la abrió con una patada.

Quedó helado cuando se encontró con que el tipo raro había agarrado a la pelinarnaja de la cintura y ahora la amenazaba con un cuchillo de mando dorado.

\- **¡Luffy! -** Exclamó al mujer.

\- **Así que... Llegaste -** Murmuró el hombre con una sonrisa egocéntrica.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí hemos llegado con el capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Creo que esta vez ha quedado un poquito más largo ¿Puede ser? Estaré ansiosa por leer sus comentarios ahora que la historia esta comenzando a desenlosarse.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	8. VIII

**¡Lectores! ¿Cómo han estado tanto tiempo? Ahora que ya he terminado con la cursada del cuatrimestre, estoy con finales que rendir pero tengo un poco más de tiempo libre hasta que vuelva a empezar la cursada de la universidad. Espero que me perdonen por el tiempo que estoy tardando pero como bien dije en otras instancias, no pienso abandonar ninguno de los fics. Tengan la certeza de que voy a actualizar todos hasta el último capítulo.**

 **Quería agradecerle los comentarios a Cigarbox, a Solitario196, a Luffy Ketchum, a Roronoalau y a AraRavenclaw.**

* * *

Luffy levantó su arma en silencio y apunto en medio de la frente de Enel. El extraño hombre soltó una sonrisa cómplice, cosa que lo sorprendió. Apretó a Nami más contra su cuerpo, forzando más el cuchillo en su cuerpo y obligandola a soltar un grito. El morocho soltó aire por su nariz. Necesitaba sacarla de esa situación. Si algo llegaba a pasarle, no se le perdonaría nunca.

\- **Jala el gatillo y su garganta se abre en dos -** Comentó el rubio mientras comenzaba a dar pequeños pasos hacía la ventanilla.

Notó como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse y como su mano comenzó a sudar. Su pulso comenzó a temblar y por un segundo tuvo miedo de disparar. Si llegaba a errar... La bala podría... Prefirió no imaginarlo.

\- **Déjala en paz, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto -** Murmuró intentando lucir despreocupado. Su enemigo no podía notar que tenía miedo.

\- **¿Crees que soy idiota? -**

El hombre estaba a centímetros de la ventana. Si llegaba a saltar... No. Si llegaba a saltar sujetado de Nami, la arrastraría a una caída de un piso. No era mortal, siempre y cuando cayeras en la posición correcta. La desesperación comenzó a treparse por su espalda, generándole un gran peso en los hombros. Casi podía sentir los cimientos de cemento cayendole en la espalda.

\- **Ni se te ocurra acercarte -**

El extraño se subió al borde de la ventanilla y luego de apretar con más fuerza el cuello de la pelinaranja, la soltó y la empujó hacía delante. La mujer cayó de rodillas, amortiguando su golpe con sus ojos se abrieron como platos y quedó sumida en un profundo silencio mientras veía como el morocho se acercaba a las corridas. Luffy la tomó los hombros y la enderezó con cuidado, contempló la marca que le había quedado en el cuello y lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle si estaba bien.

\- **¡Se va a escapar! -** Exclamó preocupada mientras que con su mano derecha se tocaba el rayón rojo.

El morocho corrió hacía la ventana y lo vio como el hombre salía disparado una vez que se había recompuesto de la caída. Se subió al marco de la ventana y se limitó a saltar. Oyó la voz lejana de Nami, gritando su nombre de manera angustiada. Pero la caída fue tan lenta que tuvo la sensación de que moriría en el aire. Cayó con las rodillas flexionadas y cuando el envió lo obligó a seguir de largo, dio una pequeña vuelta arrastrándose por el suelo. Y enseguida se puso de pie. Corrió en la misma dirección en la que veía a ese maldito abusador y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo tomó del hombro y lo volteó hacía él. Apuntándole el arma a la frente.

\- **¡Quieto ahí! -** Exclamó.

Le costo entender cual era la razón por la que sonreía tan gustosamente, pero cuando sintió una punzada en el pecho, lo primero que hizo fue bajar la mirada. El cuchillo de mango dorado con el que había amenazado el cuello de Nami, estaba clavado en su pecho. Recién cuando lo vio, sintió el dolor. Su respiración se hizo mucho más pausada mientras intentaba procesar que era lo que había pasado. Todo había pasado en tan poco tiempo que no había tenido tiempo de asimilarlo. Posó sus ojos serios en él, no iba a mostrar debilidad.

\- **No volverás a creerte Dios -** Le comentó con una sonrisa diabólica.

Con la culata del arma, generándole una gran herida en la frente. El hombre cayó de espaldas y cuando el morocho levantó la vista, divisó que Zoro corría en su dirección. Confiado de que el peliverde se encargaría del arrestamiento de Enel, se dejó caer al suelo. Quedó sentado contemplando como el cuchillo yacía incrustado en el lado derecho de su cuerpo.

\- **¡Oi! ¡¿Estás bien?! -** Zoro colocaba las esposas en las muñecas del hombre mientras lo contemplaba preocupado.

\- **Es solo un rasguño -** Sonrió aunque podía sentir como sus energías se desvanecían.

\- **¡Luffy! -** Las vocez de Nami y Robin llegaron a sus oídos.

Volteó el rostro unos centímetros para divisar como la pelinaranja dejaba caer su cuerpo junto a él. La mujer quedó pasmada al ver el cuchillo, acarició alrededor de la herida pero al sentir un espasmo por parte del hombre, decidió sacar la mano.

\- **Hay que sacarlo... -** Luffy estuvo a punto de tomar el mango pero la mujer lo golpeó.

\- **¡Si sacas el cuchillo puedes desangrarte! -** Exclamó.

\- **Los helicópteros ya vienen -** Dijo Robin - **Iré a hacerle señas para que vengan -**

 **\- Aguanta solo un poco -** Murmuró la pelinaranja algo angustiada.

El morocho soltó un suspiro y se dejó recostar en el suelo. Si iba a tener que esperar, esperaría cómodo. Contempló el cielo despejado y comenzó a dibujar formas con las pocas y pequeñas nubes que había en el ambiente. El dolor crecía en su pecho. Maldición... Si no lo atendían pronto, iba a desangrarse por dentro. Prefirió no pensar en ello y cuando cerró los ojos lo único que tenía en la cabeza era la voz de Nami diciéndole que aguantara.

Notó que dos pares de manos musculosas lo tomaban por los hombros y las piernas. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con dos camilleros que lo habían acostado a la camilla y comenzaban a subirlo a la ambulancia. Una vez arriba, levantó el cuello para poder admirar una vez más el paisaje que dejaba atrás. Quedó sorprendido cuando notó que la pelinaranja, aun vestida con aquel vestido de novia, se subía junto a los médicos. Se situó a su lago y lo contempló con los ojos rebosados de lágrimas.

\- **Vamos a sacar el objeto cortante -** Comentó uno de los profesionales - **¿Puedes tapar el orificio? -**

 **\- Eh.. Si... -** Respondió la mujer algo nerviosa.

\- **Solo haz presión con fuerza -** Ella asintió.

El el momento que el filo se deslizó hacía afuera de su cuerpo, el morocho soltó un grito de dolor. Esa era la peor parte de todo. El dolor del pecho comenzaba a tomarle el cuello y el vientre. ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué tenía que expandirse de esa manera?! Posó sus oscuros ojos en la mujer quien no hacía más que sostener su herida concentrada.

\- **No te mueras -** Le pidió en un susurró - **No te mueras, por favor -** Continuó - **Yo necesito que me salves -** Aguantó con todas sus fuerzas las lágrimas pero al final, hubo un par de pequeñas que escaparon - **Siempre terminó en problemas y tu, sin importar que, vienes a rescatarme. Por eso.. Por favor, no mueras... -**

 **\- No voy a morir -** Soltó la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

\- **Necesitamos ponerle la máscara -** Se oyó por parte de un doctor.

Lo que vino después lo dejó pasmado, antes de que pudieran colocarle la mascarilla de oxígeno, la mujer le dio un sonoro beso en los labios. Y cuando sintió la anestesia, no puso evitar revivir ese beso, una y otra vez.

 **(...)**

Zoro llevó a Enel hasta la camioneta del FBI con orgullo. Pero los fulminó varias veces hasta que se alejó de ellos. No podía creer que todavía tuvieran el orgullo de decir que el FBI había estado investigando ese caso pero que no los había llevado a nada. ¡Malditos mentirosos! El gobierno siempre actuaba igual. Se alejó de ellos, esquivando a los periodistas que se abalanzaban para hacerle preguntas y suposiciones estúpidas y exageradas. Se dejó caer al pie de las escaleras de la puerta de la iglesia y contempló su mano.

Algunos pedazos de vidrio todavía seguían incrustados en su mano. ¡Maldición! No podía creer que se cortara de una manera tan idiota. Se sacó un pedazo de vidrio con la mano y contempló como comenzaba a emanar sangre. Soltó un bufido. ¿Cómo sacaría los pedazos más pequeños?

\- **Déjame ayudarte -** La mujer de cabellos oscuros se acercó a él.

\- **Yo puedo solo -** Murmuró frustrado.

Robin sacó una pequeña pinza que utilizaban los médicos y luego de tomar su mano, comenzó a quitar los vidrios.

\- **¿También eres médica? -** Preguntó irritado mientras desviaba la mirada. Su piel era demasiado suave.

\- **Digamos que me gusta tener conocimientos generales -** Sonrió.

Saco vidrio por vidrio y al terminar, le humedeció la mano con un producto antiséptico para destruir los gérmenes. De su bolsillo sacó un trozo de gaza limpio y le envolvió la mano, cerrándola en un pequeño lazo.

\- **Listo -** Sonrió.

El peliverde contempló la mano por unos segundos y luego soltó un suspiro.

\- **Espero que aquel idiota no se muera -**

 **\- Solo nos queda rezar -**

 **\- ¡Oi! -** La voz de una niña los sacó de sus pensamientos.

Cuando Robin volteó supo enceguida de quien se trataba.

\- **¡Aisa! -** Se agachó y dejó que la niña se abalanzara sobre sus brazos.

\- **¿Dónde esta Nami? -** Preguntó curiosa - **Tu eres su amiga ¿Verdad? -**

 **\- Ella esta bien, tuvo una urgencia -** La mujer se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano - **Te llevaremos a tu casa -**

La niña soltó una pequeña sonrisa y luego se hecho a llorar.

* * *

 **Bien... Hasta aquí llegamos hoy. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Estaré ansiosa por leer sus comentario.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	9. IX

**Bueno ¿Cómo andan lectores? Ya que para este fic me faltaba un solo capitulo, decidí que en le avión y en tiempo muerto en el aeropuerto, me dedicaría a escribirlo. Pero antes quería agradecerles los comentarios a Solitario196, a Roronoalau y a Luffy Ketchum.**

 **Sin más que decir, aquí se los dejo:**

* * *

Un día había pasado desde que todo había acabado. Nami había estado toda la noche en la sala de espera del hospital donde Luffy había sido trasladado, y cuando él salió de la operación, fue a visitarlo. Estuvo muy poco tiempo. Primero el morocho estaba casi dormido por la anestesia y además ella también tenía que descansar. Desde su secuestro, las horas habían pasado lentamente y sentía que no había estado en su casa hacía 15 años. Sumado a que al otro día debía declarar frente a todos los abogados, jueces, acusados y jurados. Esta vez no era como las anteriores, esta vez ella no solo era la policía investigadora del caso; ella había sido una víctima directa.

Cuando llegó a los tribunales de Salt Lake City, todos los periodistas invadieron su espacio personal. Cientos de personas se encontraban aplaudiendo, sosteniendo carteles y pidiendo por justicia. Nami no recordaba ver semejante escandalo desde que había tenido el caso de Nefertari Cobra.  
Unos hombres musculosos de la policía le abrieron camino entre el mar de gente para que pudiera subir los escalones sin problemas, y luego de atravesar la valla, estudio más tranquila.

Una vez dentro de los tribunales, se dedico a escuchar el testimonio de cada involucrado y cuando fue llamada al banco, contó todo. Desde Cony, hasta Perona; desde Aisa hasta su propio secuestro.

Declaró durante 40 largos minutos y luego de que ella bajara de la banca, el juez ordenó un descanso de 24 horas. Los presos fueron trasladados a sus cárceles de máxima seguridad y los testigos, a salvo en sus hogares y centros de protección.

No fue sorpresa para Nami cuando, al salir, miles de periodistas se amontonaron para poder entrevistarla. Para su seguridad, se mantuvo en los escalones mas altos de la edificación. Contempló como la multitud abucheaba e insultaba a las camionetas con los presos. Todos odian a los asesinos y a los violadores, pero cuando se trata del ataque a menores, el odio solo incrementa.

Nami afiló la mirada cuando unos policías le pidieron a la gente que abrieran el paso para dejar pasar un vehículo de la policía estatal de Utah. El auto se arrimó lo suficiente como para bajar sobre el primer escalón. En el momento que la puerta se abrió, lo vio bajar. Reconoció esos cabellos morochos en el momento que los vio. Salió corriendo y bajando a grandes zancadas. De a dos escalones. Y en l momento que lo tuvo delante, lo contempló de arriba abajo.  
Luffy tenia una camisa blanca que dejaba entre ver el enorme vendaje que llevaba a la altura del pecho. Mientras lo trasladaban al hospital, los médicos le habían dicho que si la apuñalada hubiera sido mas profunda, le hubiese perforado el pulmón. Agradeció a los dioses de todas las religiones del mundo por eso. El moro no le soltó una amplia sonrisa, pero ella lo sumió en un abrazo, despertando a los periodistas ansiosos por una romántica escena de cuanto policial.

\- **¡Me alegro que estés bien!** – Comentó en su oído.  
\- **Lo mismo digo** – Sonrió.  
\- **Quería agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mi** – Murmuró cabizbaja.

El joven la contempló fijamente por unos segundo, levanto su brazo con dolor a causa de la operación, y acarició su mejilla con suavidad. Quitó sus cabellos del rostro, y arrimó sus labios con lentitud. Estuvo a punto de besarla cuando...

\- **Monkey D Luffy** –

Se separaron de golpe. Y el morocho levantó la cabeza hacía la cima de las escaleras. Un hombre alto de traje azulado, rallado, lo estaba mirando fijamente. Luffy lo contempló atónito mientras intentaba averiguar de quien se trataba.

\- **Es Momonga, el jefe central de la policía de Utah** – Le comentó Nami discretamente.

El hombre asintió y le tomó la mano con fuerza. Comenzó a subir los escalones lentamente. Su cuerpo apenas podía resistir semejante trayecto. Le había rogado, e incluso amenazado, a su médico para que lo dejara ir hasta los tribunales; y lo había logrado gracias a su perseverancia.

Cuando ambos llegaron al último escalón, saludaron al jefe con un saludo militar, y se dedicaron a contemplarlo en silencio.

\- **El oficial Roronoa Zoro, la oficial Nico Robín y usted, han sido convocados para un traslado a la ciudad de Chicago** \- Comentó serio – **En cuanto te mejores, tomaras un avión hacia el noreste** –

Al morocho se le ilumino la vista. ¡Por fin! ¡Al final seria trasferido a una gran ciudad! Mas casos, mas aventuras, mas acción. Para él,Chicago era la ciudad prometida. De su labios brotó una gran sonrisa y giró su rostro para ver a la pelinaranja. Pero al notar su mirada, triste y decepcionante, esa sonrisa se desdibujó.

\- **Supongo que vas a irte ¿Verdad?** –

Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Nami iba a quedarse en Utah. A cientos y cientos de kilómetros suyo. Bajó la mirada y la posó nervioso en el suelo. No. No iba a dejarla sola allí. Juntos, y por esas casualidades de la vida, habían resuelto dos de los casos más importantes de todo Estados Unidos. Juntos habían sobrevivido. Todo juntos.  
Luffy alzó la mirada con suma seguridad dijo:

\- **No voy a irme. Solicito un traslado a Utah** –  
- **Utah es un estado pacifico, las grandes y problemáticas ciudades son las que necesitan jóvenes capaces y dispuestos a todo, como tú** –  
\- **Y yo necesito hacer mi vida** – Aparentó la mano de la mujer con mas fuerza.  
\- **No puedes denegar el translado. Esta en tu deber como oficial** –  
\- **No voy a ir a Chiago sin ella** – Ajustó su mirada – **La única manera que acepte es que ella también sea transladada conmigo** –  
- **No es posible** – Afirmó con fuerza.  
- **Entonces, dejaré de ser policía. No me importa** – Al oír tales palabras, la pelinaranja se quedó sin aliento.  
\- **Bien…** \- Añadió luego de unos segundos de pensar la situación – **Me Comunicaré con el departamento del estado de Illinois para anunciar el traslado de la oficial junto a ustedes** –  
\- **Gracias teniente** – Dijeron al unísono.

En el momento que el hombre los dejó a solas, ambos se abrazaron, entusiasmados. El morocho estuvo a punto de levantarla en sus brazos, pero recordó su reciente operación y decidió no hacerlo.

\- **Ten cuidado** – Le comentó la mujer preocupada.

Pero nada pudo detener su emoción. Luffy tomó su mejillas con ambas manos y, tal y como aquella vez en la ambulancia, le dio un beso en sus suaves labios. Esta vez no fue sonoro y rápido, fue un beso lento, dulce y apasionado, que dejó a todos los presentes sorprendidos. El sonido de las cámaras fotográficas retumbaron y sus flashes los segaron por unos momentos, pero ya nada importaba. Todo había terminado, o mejor dicho… todo estaba comenzando.

 **(…)**

Robin se encontraba de pie junto a una de las ventanas del segundo piso del gran edificio de los tribunales. No le agradaban mucho los periodistas, a ella le gustaba la paz. Soltó una gran sonrisa cuando el morocho bajo del vehículo y se encontró con su amiga. Contempló cada movimiento y, de hecho, se decepcionó cuando el jefe interrumpió el tan esperado beso. Cuando notó que la discusión se tensaba, estuvo a punto de bajar. Ayudaría a convencerlo de que Nami debía ser trasferida junto con ellos.

Pero al ver que la situación se tornaba la de un final feliz, simplemente sonrió.

\- **Ya era hora** – Oyó una voz en el momento que el esperado beso se concretó.

No necesitaba voltear, en el momento que sintió su mano en su hombro, supo que se trataba de Zoro. Afiló su mirada y su sonrisa se volvió mucho más relajada.

\- **Es el momento más esperado por todos** – Contempló a los fotógrafos.

Ya se imaginaba la portada de todos los diarios de Utah del día siguiente: El amor puede salvar al mundo. Algo cursi y atrayente donde se narraba la historia verídica de como dos jóvenes salvaban a un grupo de niñas y mujeres cautivas por un degenerado suelto. Eso atraería muchos lectores.

Pero nadie hablaría de ellos… Soltó un pequeño suspiro. Pensó en ellos. ¿Qué es lo que eran? ¿Acaso podían denominarse algo? No tenían titulo, ni nada. Pero…. Lo suyo tampoco eran encuentros ocasionales.

\- **¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Podemos pedir pizza, sushi o lo que tu quieras…** \- Aquella petición fue música para sus oídos – **Podemos pedir helado o puedo prepararte un café** –  
\- **Adoro el café** – Sonrió sin voltear.

Nadie se acordaría de ellos pero… ¿Qué importaba? Las cosas habían salido bien, muy bien, mejor de lo que esperaban.

 **(…)**

En el momento que se separaron respiraron profundamente, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron avergonzados. ¿Quién iba a pensar que ellos terminarían de esa manera? Se contemplaron por unos segundos hasta que una pequeña voz, llamó a los gritos el nombre de la pelinaranja.

Ella volteó, sorprendida, y al encontrarse con la pequeña Aisa, se agachó para poder abrazarla.

\- **¡Cuánto me alegro que esta bien!** – Sonrió Nami.  
\- **Namiii** – Exclamó mientras rodeaba su cuello entre sus brazos.

Nuevamente, los periodistas atacaron. Ignoraron los flashes de las grandes cámaras y se dispusieron a disfrutar del momento. Cuando la Nami se puso de pie, alzo la mirada hacia la mujer que yacía detrás de la niña. Era aquella madre que le había rogado por la aparición de su hija.

\- **Jamás voy a poder agradecerte todo lo que has hecho. Me trajiste a mi pequeña ilesa** – Dijo con los ojos llorosos.  
\- **Nunca voy a dejar que un degenerado se salga con la suya** -Comentó – **Esto es lo que elegí y estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida por el futuro** –

La mujer la asumió en un fuerte abrazo que la dejo muda. Por supuesto que lo correspondió, muy pocas veces obtenía aquella muestra de afecto por parte de víctimas. Le dolió en el alma que alguien como ellas tuvieran que pasar por eso, pero gracias a Robín, a Luffy, a Zoro y a ella, habían logrado llevar la paz a Utah.

En el momento que la soltó y se despidió, volteó hacia el morocho. Lo admiró esperando alguna palabra y se preguntó que seria de ellos ahora que todo eso había comenzado.

\- **¡Luffy!** – Otra voz la interrumpió cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo.

Ambos giraron en su propio eje hacia la derecha. El hombre soltó una sonrisa que llamó la atención de la pelinaranja.

\- **Margereth ¿Cómo estas?** – Le preguntó.  
\- **Mejor** – Comentó con alegría – **Quiero anotarme en la policía de Nuevo México, quiero trabajar contigo** –  
\- **EH…** \- El morocho volteó hacia ella buscando ayuda – **No es una carrera sencilla, tienes que estar dispuesta a todo** –  
\- **Lo estoy** – Dijo cual niña orgullosa – **Para lo que sea** –  
- **Escucha… Tu tienes que encontrar tu rumbo** – Posó sus oscuros ojos en la rubia con sinceridad – **No trabajarías conmigo, iré a Chicago. Además tu tienes que rearmar tu vida…. Fuiste secuestrada en Montana, ve y busca a tu familia. Seguro estarán felices –**

La mujer quedó petrificada por unos segundos, contemplándolo en silencio. Tenía razón. Solía tener un vida, junto a sus padres, sus abuelo y quizás también sus hermanos. ¿Y dónde había quedado todo eso? Era muy chica cuando fue secuestrada y llevada a Utah, y aunque no se acordaba de sus rostros, tenía ganas de poder llamar "Mamá y papá" a alguien.

\- **Lo haré** – Murmuró entre dientes.

La mujer se arrimó al joven y, luego darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla, lo sumió en un profundo abrazo.

\- **Lo que has hecho por mi, no tiene nombre** –  
- **Lo volvería a hacer, las veces que fuesen necesarias** – sonrió con su típica sonrisa, que dejaba helada a cualquiera. Cuando se separaron, se contemplaron por unos segundos – **Cualquier cosa que necesites, sabes donde buscarme –**  
\- **Si** – Sonrió, volteó cundo escuchó que las amigas que se había hecho durante su largo cautiverio la llamaban – **Adiós** -  
\- **Nos volveremos a ver** – Le guiñó un ojo y cuando esta se alejo, volteó hacia Nami – **Tenemos que comprar los pasajes ahora** –  
\- **Todavía no me han confirmado** – Sonrió la pelinaranja.  
\- **Se que lo harán** – Le acarició el brazo con dulzura – **Y si no, me quedaré a aquí contigo** –  
\- **Tengo suficiente espacio para dos** \- Comentó picaramente.  
\- **Bien… mañana tengo que declarar… Mejor vayamos a comer algo. Tengo hambre y la comida del hospital es asquerosa** – La tomó de la no y comenzaron a bajar los grandes escalones – **Debemos atravesar a todos estos periodistas** – Bufó – **Son como una jauría de zombis** –

La mujer soltó una carcajada, apretó su mano con fuerza y luego de sentir cierto cosquilleo en el pecho, murmuró:

\- **Quizás pueda preparar comida casera** -  
\- **Eres la mujer ideal** –

* * *

 **Bueno... Primero que nada quería preguntarles que tal les ha parecido todo el fic, y si les ha gustado como ha acabado. Además quería comentarles que, como bien alguno saben, este fic es una serie de fics cortos de cinco partes y por ende, no termina aquí. Pronto estaré subiendo la parte de 3 de Asesinatos, que se llamara Asesinatos III. Espero encontrármelos allí pronto.**

 **¡Nos leemos! ¡Y gracias por todo este tiempo de ánimos!**


End file.
